Building New Memories
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Erik has been found by Meg Giry, she brings him back to the opera house that she and her mother now own. She nurses him back to health, but she finds he has lost his memory. Erik now has a new enemy,himself. When he finds he no longer needs the white mask
1. Returning to Life

****

Chapter 1: Returning to Life

1 week after the Opera Populaire

Erik's eyes opened and he moaned a little, he found himself laying on a soft pallet of blankets.

" He's waking up," voices said

Erik's eyes adjusted and saw he was somewhere inside, he felt sweat running down his forehead. He turned his gaze to the 9 eager young faces, that stared at him.

" Bonjour Monsieur," they all said

" Am I dead?" he asked

" No, Monsieur just ill," one said

Erik looked up at the ceiling and placed his hand over half his face.

"I don't see through a mask, I don't know where I am," he thought

"Let's warm up young ones," a soft voice called the girls

Erik looked over and saw her standing there, she was familiar to him, but could not remember her. She looked over at him and walked gracefully over to him.

" Bonjour Monsieur," she said

" Do I know you?" Erik asked

She nodded and placed a cloth on his forehead and said, " Only from afar Monsieur. My mother you know."

" Who is your mother?" he asked

"Madame Giry," she said

" And what is your name?" he asked

" Meg, Meg Giry," Meg said

Erik sat up and the covers dropped to his waist, Meg placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lay back Monsieur, you are not well," Meg said, " I shall be back to care for you, bring you food and a doctor."

Erik looked at Meg and laid back, she laid the blankets over him, then watched him drift back to sleep.

" I'll be here," Meg whispered

Meg walked off and taught the 9 young girls, who were training under her. The opera house they were in, was nothing like the Opera Populaire, but it had its benefits.

By the afternoon Meg came with a doctor, he gave him some medicine, but told her he could do nothing for his memory loss. Though being who he was, might make him hurt if he remembered. Meg thanked the doctor and then looked at Erik, she knelt down next to him.

"Your suffering from some memory loss, what do you remember?" she asked

" I wore a mask," he whispered, " and dwelled in a dark place since I was a young boy."

Meg nodded and grabbed Erik's hand, he looked at the young woman, who held his hand. He could not turn his gaze another way, to him she was an angel.

" You can stay here in the opera house, there are some dormitories, and they need help as a stage hand," she said, " It's not much, but it will get you started."

"I appreciate this Mademoiselle," Erik said

" Please, rest that is what you need now," Meg said

She wiped his forehead from the sweat and then got up. She walked off and the stagehands looked at her.

"Is the gentlemen alright Mademoiselle?" they asked

" He's going to be just fine," Meg said

" What of his face?" one asked

" What of his face?" she replied, " Are you afraid to welcome this man because of his disfigurement? Shame on you, who dare call yourselves gentlemen."

" Sorry Ma'am, we won't look down on him again," the three men said

Meg nodded and walked towards the dormitories and made up a private room. She sighed and sat down on the bed, she looked down at the bed.

"This will do," Meg said, " this will do."

Day by Day, Erik became well and started his new way of life as a stagehand. He climbed the ropes into the rafters to undo the scenery piece and effects to the show. The other stagehands whispered about him as they watched Erik run through the rafters.

" He's got a face of a monster," one said

" Mademoiselle is to sweet on that man, he's the Phantom of the Opera, why should anyone show him pity after what he did?" another said

The three men looked at Erik as he came down, then was called down, by one of the ladies of the opera house.

" Thank you Mademoiselle," Erik said

She gave a nodded and Erik jumped down as he lifted the extra rope.

"Hey slow down, there's time to finish the scenery," one said

" Well, I just wish to finish it," Erik said

Erik tossed them the rope and then climbed up. He finished tying the rope to the wheel, which would let out the scenery piece. He looked at the other stagehand, whom turned the wheel to bring it up.

" There we are lads, we have a fixed wheel," the stagehand said

The stage hand let go of the wheel, forgetting to lock the wheel. The wheel spun around and the scenery piece fell.

" Heads up!" the stagehand shouted

Erik and two other stagehands jumped down using the ropes. The scenery knocked out one of the supports, which hit a piece of scenery already on stage. The scenery on stage fell forward towards the ballerinas.

" Girls come this way," Meg called

The 9 girls ran towards Meg and she looked at the piece of scenery. She sighed and the 9 girls looked at their instructor as she just stood there. Erik and the two other stagehands looked at Meg.9;

" Are you all alright?" one said

" We're fine Alain," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg as she got the girls lined up further up on the stage. She glanced over and saw Erik and he turned away quickly. She smiled a little and looked at the 9 girls as they went through their routines.

That afternoon Erik tied up the last scenery piece and sat on the rafters, to eat a little something.

" May I join you?" a soft voice asked

Erik turned and saw Meg, he stood up and she smiled as she took a seat.

" You don't eat with the other stagehands do you?" she inquired

" I rather not," Erik said

" Are you afraid they are going to talk about you?" she asked

Erik shook his head and said, " No, I just don't feel like I fit in with them."

Meg nodded and unfolded cloth that held a croissant sandwich and took a bite.

" You've gotten better at what you do Erik, I've seen you work," she said

" I feel like I have been through those rafters and the loft so many times, but I don't know if I have," Erik said, " It comes so natural to me, but yet I don't remember anything. I remember things that I don't think exist."

" You are still suffering from memory loss, perhaps it will come to you," Meg said

Erik nodded and looked at Meg as she finished up.

" Do you know the opera house very well Erik?" she asked

" Only the rafters and one of the cellars, the 2nd cellar doesn't have anything in it," Erik said

" Have you looked?" she asked

" No," Erik said

Meg stood up and put out her hand and he looked at her.

" Let's have a look," she said, " There's bound to be something."

Erik looked at her and stood up and grabbed her hand. She smiled and both got down very carefully, then went off to the cellar. She lit a lantern and they traveled together, with Erik leading the way. She looked at him as she held his hand all the way down, he glanced over his shoulder to look at her. The shadows covered half his face and Meg slightly gasped, he looked at her and stopped.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" Nothing, I thought I saw something," she replied

They came to the steps that led to the second cellar and Erik continued to lead the way. As they descended the air got cooler and Meg got closer to Erik.

" Are you cold?" he asked

" A little," she said

"Then let us return, you do not need to catch cold from this dampness," Erik said

" No, I won't, I promise," she said grabbing his hand

Erik looked at her then nodded, both entered the second cellar and looked about. The cellar was full of old props and scenery pieces, they walked around it.

" It's amazing," Meg said, " I didn't know this stuff was down here, the old mangers that ran this opera house didn't speak of all this."

Erik lifted a scenery piece and unrolled it, seeing a beautiful mountain scene painted on it.

" Erik come see," she said, " Bring the light this way."

Erik walked towards her where the light died away, but soon relit the area. He looked at the organ that sat there and Erik walked to it. He touched the organ and then looked at Meg.

" I can fix this," Erik said

Meg looked at him and ran her hand over the organ and looked at Erik.

" I can help you, perhaps we can use this," Meg said

Erik looked at her and nodded, she sat down on the organ bench and touched the keys. Erik joined her and looked at the ivory keys, then looked at her.

" It's not that old, just not used," Erik said, " I'm sure it just needs a few repairs."

Meg smiled and grabbed Erik's hand.

" I know you can fix this, I'll bring some candles down here for you when you work on it," Meg said

" Thank you Mademoiselle," Erik said

The two went up again and Meg heard her mother's voice asking where she was. She walked over to her mother and tapped her shoulder.

" There you are Meg," Madame Giry said

" Did you bring the things I asked?" Meg asked

" Yes, but what did you need with these clothes?" Madame Giry asked, " It was a risk so it better be worth it."

Meg nodded and looked over at Erik, as he hid in the shadows. Madame Giry looked at her daughter and then looked up to see someone in the shadows.

" Come on it's alright," Meg said, " You know her."

Erik walked out and Madame Giry looked at Erik, slightly gave a surprised look.

" Your alive," Madame Giry said, " You weren't there when they came after you."

Meg looked at Erik as he looked at Madame Giry, he lowered his head a little.

" Erik, what is wrong don't you recognize me?" Madame Giry asked

" No, Madame, but your face is familiar," Erik replied

" He's suffered some memory loss, he was very ill for the last two weeks," Meg said, " I found him lying in the snow, he had only what he was wearing, which were soaked."

Madame Giry looked at Erik and she walked over to him, she patted his cheek.

" You are doing well then Erik," Madame Giry asked

" Yes," Erik said

" What do you remember?" Madame Giry asked

" Very little, I know I wore a mask," Erik replied, " And I dwelled in darkness."

Madame Giry nodded and grabbed Erik's hand, then gave it a pat.

" You will remember when the time is right, but Erik you must remain here for your well being counts on it," Madame Giry said

" I will Madame, I like it here," Erik said

Madame Giry looked at Meg and kissed her daughter's cheek.

" The young children are doing well," Meg said, " as well as the older girls, the opening show will be perfect."

" That is good, I checked the queue and it seems opening night will be well attended," Madame Giry said

Erik disappeared back into the shadows and went to set up the scenery pieces. The three older men looked at Erik as he went to work, without being told.

" Hey Lad, it seems that the ballerina is sweet on you," Alain called

" A lady is never sweet," Erik said, " They are pleasant."

" Perhaps," the other two replied

Erik smirked and tied the scenery pieces to the wheel, then locked it. He then climbed up into the lofts and looked at Meg and Madame Giry talk. Meg looked up from the corner of her eye and saw him. She smiled and Erik walked off back to finish up, the women that worked behind stage looked at him. Some of them whispered as he past and he turned to look at them. They giggled and went back to work, he checked the trap doors and fixed what he could, if it was broken. He came up and sat on the edge of the stage and the 9 young ballerinas came and sat beside him.

" Erik, you look so lonely," one said

" I am not lonely, I just feel out of place," Erik said

" Your not out of place Erik, your family," another said

" Yeah Erik we're family here at this opera house," the youngest said

Erik smiled at them, something did not often do, though it was they who raised his spirits. Erik looked at each young girl and nodded, then stood up as though he had been revived.

" Yes, family," Erik said

Meg and Madame Giry turned and looked at them on stage.

" He's found compassion here, this is where Erik needs to remain," Madame Giry said, " No more hiding in the dark."

Meg nodded and looked at her mother.

" Erik is truly happy here mother, he's just not aware of the talent he posses," Meg said

" He will sometime, right now he is returning to life," Madame Giry said


	2. Whose is That Voice?

**Chapter 2: Whose is That Voice? **

Erik opened his eyes to the sounds of sweet singing, he dressed and ventured down the hall hearing the sweet melody become stronger. He stopped outside the room of one of the elder ballerinas, there the sweet song stopped.

" Mademoiselle, please don't stop singing," Erik said

He watched her from a mirror that was opposite from her room. She looked about and then stopped.

" Monsieur, where are you?" she asked

" Outside your room Mademoiselle," he said

She sat down at her vanity and Erik looked at her brushing her hair out.

" Please, sing a sweet melody, your voice is pleasing to the ears," Erik said

" Thank you Monsieur," she said

She sang a song and Erik closed his eyes to her gentle voice as he listened. Her voice was untrained, but had the makings of a diva's voice if given the right lessons.

" Do you wish for me to sing again?" she asked

" No, all I ask is a name to put with this sweet voice," Erik replied

" Jacqueline Ambler," she replied

" Jacqueline, what a beautiful name to a newly blossomed rose," Erik said, " Your voice is very beautiful and needs some work, but if you give me time I will search for a teacher."

" Monsieur!" she exclaimed

" Please, a voice like yours belongs on stage," he said

He walked off and returned to his room, there he saw a white mask resting on his pillow. He walked to it and lifted it up into his hands, he traced it as it stared at him. He closed his eyes and placed the mask on, there without a warning, memories flooded his mind. He saw a man that wore the exact mask stare at him, reaching out towards him. He opened his eyes and stumbled back, but caught himself, he looked up in the mirror seeing his reflection.

" Who is that in the mirror?" Erik questioned, " It isn't me."

_" Don't be afraid Erik, you have forgotten your past, a man that everyone feared. You were once the Phantom of the Opera," _

" Your lying," Erik said

He removed the mask quickly and threw it to the ground, the white mask slid feet from the foot of the bed. He breathed deep and covered his face as he tried to regain his mind.

" Who am I?" he whispered, " Who is this Phantom of the Opera?"

He fell to his bed and leaned forward holding his head in his hands. Someone knocked on the door and a soft voice came from the other side.

" Leave me alone," he called out

" Erik," Meg's voice replied

" Go away!" he shouted

Meg opened the door and looked at Erik, she saw him leaned over with his hands over his face. She saw the mask laying on the ground, feet from the bedside. She walked over to him gracefully and he looked up at her. She sat down beside him and grabbed his cold hands.

" Erik, your hands they're cold," Meg whispered

" Who was I in the past?" he asked, " What past have I forgotten?"

Meg looked at his pale face as she stroked it gently.

" Erik, your face it's white," Meg whispered

" Was I he?" he asked, " Was I the Phantom of the Opera?"

" No," Meg replied

Erik laid his head in Meg's lap and she stroked his head.

" Tell me Meg, what past did I live?" he asked

" Erik, you were a man of darkness before you came, guided with no light or hope. You were miss led and fell here into the arms of caring people," Meg whispered, " You are Erik."

Erik looked at her and she smiled at him, he sat up and nodded.

" Come now, let us be on our way and get to work. We have a show in one week," Meg said

Erik nodded and both rose, Erik grabbed her hand as she led the way, down to the stage. Erik went to work and hummed to himself, the was a certain sadness that still lingered, but he couldn't let that interfere.

By the afternoon, everything was set for opening night. Erik watched from one of the boxes as the performers rehearsed. He looked at the chorus girls and saw Jacqueline dancing and then remembered his promise to her. He was going to find her a tutor, but where would he find one?

" Erik, I see your watching the performance," Madame Giry's voice came

He turned around and looked at her, then nodded.

" What has drawn your attention?" Madame Giry asked

" There's a chorus girl, her name is Jacqueline. Her voice is beautiful and I have promised her, that I would find her a teacher," Erik answered

Madame Giry walked over and looked at Jacqueline and nodded.

" I have already been looking, there is none that suits a fine girl like that," Madame Giry said, " But one."

" Who?" Erik asked

Madame Giry looked at Erik and said, " You."

" Me?" Erik asked

" You, taught a young singer before, her name was Christine Daaé ," Madame Giry replied, " You were her Angel of music. Secretly tutoring her."

Erik sighed, then leaned his head down into his hands. He knew the name, but didn't remember her.

" I'm sorry, I don't remember her," Erik said, " I just can't seem to remember who anyone is."

" You will Erik, just don't stress," Madame Giry said, " It's all in time that it will come back."

Madame Giry smiled and gave Erik's shoulder a pat. She walked off and Erik closed his eyes as he listened to the delicate waltz.

" I want to remember, but there is something about remembering that makes me wonder," Erik thought

The evening was spent in his room ,reading and keeping to himself. A knock came on his door and he looked up.

" Erik," Meg's voice said

" Come in," he called

Meg opened the door, she walked in carrying a basket and some glasses. He sat up and as she shut the door. She walked over to him and sat down on his bed.

" I thought we could have some dinner together, it's not much, but its food. It's quiche and hot soup. I brought wine as well," Meg replied

" Mademoiselle, I would say you are trying to seduce me," Erik said with a smile

" Me? No, of course not," Meg said with a smile, " I'm just befriending you Erik…that is all, seduction comes later."

Erik smiled and Meg opened the basket, she laid out the two quiche, then pulled out the soup. Erik poured the wine and handed her a glass.

" Should I light more candles so we can see our food?" Erik asked

" Just a few," she replied

Erik got up and let a few, then sat down beside her. Meg looked at Erik as he sipped his wine.

" Erik, did you get the mask?" Meg asked

" Yes, but I don't need it," Erik replied, " I just don't feel I need it anymore."

" Free at last from hiding," Meg said

Erik nodded and they both ate, speaking here and there, but then there was total silence. Meg served up the soup and Erik looked at her, she looked down at her bowl.

" Meg, what's wrong?" he asked

" Nothing," Meg said, " I was just thinking."

Erik nodded and said, " I see, a woman's thoughts are something I dare not pry into."

" Sometimes you should know what they're thinking," Meg said

Erik finished the glass of wine, there he sat it down and Meg looked at him. She lifted the empty dishes and glasses, then sat them down in the basket.

" Thank you Meg," Erik said

" Your welcome, I thought you could use this special meal," Meg said, " You have been working extra hard."

" It's rather painful," Erik said

Meg smiled and sat down again and touched his face.

" Turn around Erik," she said

Erik looked at her and Meg told him to trust her. Erik turned around and Meg gently rubbed his back. He felt her soft touch and he relaxed as she massaged his aching muscles. Erik grabbed her hands and she looked at him, he turned to face her. She smiled and he raised her hands to his lips.

" Such a delicate touch," Erik whispered

" I am a ballerina," Meg whispered

Erik touched her face and she leaned her head into his hand. He stroked her cheek and then leaned to her, he kissed her on the lips and Meg kissed him back. They shared a surprised kiss then a lover's kiss, which lasted longer. Erik pulled away and Meg opened her eyes, she was shaking a little, but stopped.

" I'm sorry," he whispered

" No," she whispered

She leaned over and kissed him again and this time it was deeper. Erik returned the kiss by the young ballerina.

_" Don't let her control you Erik," _

Erik pulled away and gave a sign of pain, he placed his hand on his head.

_" She's going to lead you to a dead end Erik,"_

" No, stop it," Erik whispered

" Erik?" Meg asked

" It's nothing, just a sudden headache," Erik said

Meg touched his cheek and said, " Rest Erik, you need your rest."

Erik looked at her and felt his head stop throbbing. He nodded and Meg kissed his cheek.

" Sleep well Erik," she said

She blew out some of the candles and then went on. Erik sighed and leaned back, he touched his head as he stared up.

" Whose is that voice?" Erik whispered, " Who calls me?"


	3. Erik’s Phantom

****

Chapter 3: Erik's Phantom

3 days later

Meg looked at the doctor as he walked out, shutting the door.

" Is he alright?" Meg asked

" He's exhausted, but ill too," the doctor said

" I see, what can we do for him?" Meg asked

The doctor looked at him and said, " I don't know my dear. I have done what I can. Just let him rest."

Meg nodded and looked at her mother, Madame Giry wrapped her arms around Meg.

" Come Meg we have a show to prepare for," Madame Giry said

They walked off and left Erik to rest and hope for the best. Erik laid awake and looked around, he sat up reaching for the hot tea left for him.

" I can't be him," Erik whispered

_" Do you really think you are not he, the man who kidnapped a woman for an obsession?" _

" Show yourself," Erik said

_" Look in the mirror Erik, there you will see me…because I am you," _

" I don't believe you," Erik whispered, " Your nothing more than my imagination."

_" Perhaps, but place the mask upon your disfigured half and there you will see the memories that you have forgotten," _

Erik looked at the mask that laid beside his bed and lifted it. He got up, slightly stumbling out of weakness. He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself, he breathed deep.

_" Do you want to know the truth Erik? Do you want to know what lies behind that mask of yours"_

" A false man," Erik said

Erik closed his eyes and slipped the white mask on and suddenly there was a cold feeling that ran up his spin. Erik looked up and opened his eyes and suddenly he stood before a full size mirror. He clothing had changed, to the dressy dinner attire, his black cloak draped over him.

" Where are you?" Erik shouted

_" Look in the mirror and you shall see me,"_

" My mere reflection?" Erik questioned

_" In shadows I hide, Erik come this way," _

Erik looked at the mirror and saw his reflection, but it was different

_" Come and enter your past," _

Erik walked towards the mirror and leaned to touch his reflection, but he fell through.

" Welcome to darkness," his voice came

Erik turned around and looked at his reflection and Erik narrowed his eyes.

" Who are you?" Erik asked

" Your reflection," he said, " The Phantom of the Opera….your Phantom Erik….your past."

" Liar!" Erik shouted

" Such a pity you turned to the chorus girl, she's made you weak," the Phantom said, " Well, I guess it's my duty to teach you how to run their lives. Follow me you pathetic disfigured minded boy."

The Phantom walked down the dark hall and walked down the endless amounts of stairs. Erik looked at "the Phantom" and followed him, the Phantom grabbed a torch and looked over his shoulder.

" You ignorant fool, stop thinking of her," the Phantom said

" Are your thoughts as dark as these cellars?" Erik asked

" You have dwelled in darkness and suddenly light has become you best friend," the Phantom replied, " Try to focus on your goal Erik….you are me and I am you."

" Your nothing like me!" Erik shouted, " I am a human being and you are a nightmare!"

" It's real," the Phantom growled

Erik looked at him and they came to the end where a boat was. Erik got in first and the Phantom followed.

" Christine will be waiting for us, she expects the gentle side," the Phantom said

Erik looked around as they sailed down the dark passages, the Phantom pulled a chain and the gate came. Erik stood up and the Phantom jumped off and tied the boat up, Erik got off. He looked around and looked at the organ, the same design as the one that was hidden in the second cellar. The Phantom walked off and Erik walked around, he sat at the organ, gawking at it.

" Don Juan Triumph," Erik said

His hands glided across the keys and he closed his eyes. The Phantom looked at his reflection and smiled.

" You're a natural," he said

Erik stopped and looked at his reflection and Erik narrowed his eyes.

" I'm not you and your not me," Erik said

He reached up for the white mask.

" Don't do it! I warn you, if you do so you will make an enemy of your own reflection!" the Phantom shouted

" Then let it be war upon us both," Erik spat

Erik ripped off the mask and Erik opened his eyes gasping.

" A dream, only a dream," Erik gasped

Erik looked around and heard Meg's voice outside. He got up and walked to the door then opened it. She turned and looked at Erik and smiled.

" Your awake," she said

" Yes," Erik said

" Have some tea," she said

Erik nodded and invited her in, he shut the door and Meg looked at him.

" Mademoiselle Daaé , did she love me?" Erik asked

Meg looked at Erik and said, " I believe she did, but Erik what brought this on?"

Erik turned to the mirror and looked at himself.

" The Phantom of the Opera, this has been most interesting…what is your first move?" Erik thought


	4. Inside His Mind

****

Chapter 4: Inside His Mind

Erik's illness had been cured with rest and he was up and running. There was 2 days before the opening of the Opera house and the first show. Erik climbed the ropes and helped the stagehands.

" The Lad's at it again," Alain said

" He must be feeling better," the other two said

" Yeah I'd say so," Alain said

Erik lifted some props and set them behind the curtain. He looked at the chorus girls and looked at Meg. He truly was in love with the young instructor, though probably younger beyond his years; she had the compassion that lingered on her sweet face.

_" Erik," _

" No," he thought

_" Do you actually think I will vanish from within you?"_

" Leave me alone, I told you I am not you," Erik whispered, " I never will be."

_" Come now Erik, you can't fight your own shadow, think of the past, the only one you can trust is Madame Giry. She saved us, Meg is playing games with your mind. She was in fact the one leading those who wished to destroy you,"_

" No!" he cried

The stagehands looked down at him, Alain jumped down.

" Erik, what is it lad? Are you feeling alright?" Alain asked

" Leave me alone," Erik said pushing through them

" Lad come back!" Alain shouted

_" He's not coming back,"_

Alain looked around and looked at two others.

" Did you hear that lads, a voice?" Alain questioned

Meg walked offstage and looked at the stagehands.

" What's wrong?" she asked, " Where's Erik?"

" Erik's run off, he was talking to himself again, the lad is ill ma'am," Alain said, " and what ever he has, I've caught it, cause I've heard a voice."

Meg looked at the other two as they shrugged and Meg ran off to find him. She came to his room and knocked.

" Erik," she said

She turned the door knob, but found it was locked. She knocked harder and shouted.

" Erik!" she shouted

Erik looked at the mask and lifted it up to his reflection.

" If I burn this, you and the past, I have forgotten, will never bother me again," Erik said

_" Burn it Erik, I am looking forward to it," _

" Erik!" Meg's voice cried out

" Meg," he whispered

_" I see it this way Erik, you are he and I am he, so why not accept it?"_

Meg listened and heard a voice, she continued to hit the door. She looked around and heard footsteps coming down the hallways. Madame Giry came down the hall and saw Meg.

" Mother, Erik's in trouble," Meg said

" What has happened?" her mother said reaching for the key

" I don't know the stagehands said he was talking to himself and Alain said he heard a voice," Meg said

Madame Giry opened the locked door and Meg pushed it open. She saw Erik standing there, breathing deep.

" Erik," Meg said

Erik turned around and fell to his knees and Meg and Madame Giry came to his side.

" Erik?" Meg asked, " What happened?"

" He's in my mind," Erik whispered

" Who?" both asked

" Him," Erik replied pointing to the mirror

Meg looked over and shook her head, she saw nothing.

" Erik, you need to rest, so please rest," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg and Madame Giry.

" Madame Who was I?" Erik asked, " What was my past?"

" Monsieur, the voice within your head and our heads is that of the Phantom of the Opera," Madame Giry said, " You are the Phantom of the Opera, but without a mask."

" No, your lying," Erik said, " How could I have been so evil, when I am not?"

" Your not evil Erik," Meg said

" Why did you lie to me?" Erik asked looking at Meg

" I did not lie to you Erik, I simply told you, that you dwelled in darkness," Meg said

Erik stood up and closed his eyes, stumbling. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His face showed anger and rage as he reached out to touch his face.

" He's in my mind, blood, and very soul," Erik whispered, " How will I defeat such a monster, when the monster is me?"

Erik lifted the mask and breathed deep. Madame Giry and Meg looked at Erik, as he stood there breathing deep.

" Erik the Phantom was never evil, he was mislead with hatred and no compassion," Madame Giry said, " You have compassion."

" Compassion," Erik whispered, " Yes, compassion."

He stood up and looked at the two women, then took a deep breath. He lifted the white mask and sighed.

" One way to defeat your own ghost is to become your ghost," Erik whispered, " Perhaps this Phantom will die away."

Meg walked to him and grabbed the mask from his hands. He looked at her and touched her face, then lifted her chin.

" Erik, you're talking in riddles," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg and took her hands, then whispered," I have my guardian angel here with me."

Meg reached up and kissed Meg and Madame Giry slightly gasped at what she was seeing. She sighed and knew there was no stopping feelings, Erik had truly changed, but his Phantom past was already opening new wounds.

That Evening, Erik rested in bed as he was taken care of by Meg. She gently stroked his head and Erik looked at her.

" What is wrong with me?" Erik whispered, " Am I going insane?"

" No, your just ill from a cold," she replied, " You will be alright."

Erik grabbed her hand and kissed it, she sat beside him and kissed his head.

" Erik, you will be well soon," Meg said, " You just need rest."

" I know," Erik whispered

Erik closed his eyes as Meg gently stroked his head. She leaned over and kissed his head.

" Sleep well Erik," she whispered

Meg walked towards the door and lifted the fallen dress coat. She touched the fine woven dress coat then went on her way. She pulled her shawl around her tighter, feeling the dampness around the dormitories.

_" Chorus girl," _

Meg stopped and looked around, looking for the person who spoke.

" Come out," she called

Laughter echoed through hallways and Meg looked around. She heard a flutter of a cloak running by, she turned around and ran in that direction.

" Come out you coward!" she shouted

_" Coward am I, what makes you say such a thing?" _

" Your just a voice in our heads, nothing more," Meg said

_" A voice little Giry? A voice! I will show you a voice!" _

Meg saw a lantern walking towards her and then a form was outlined. The shadow was tall and wore all black, the light danced around her face, as he came to her. The last thing she saw was the white half face mask, she gasped and he stopped.

" A voice am I?" he questioned

Meg gasped and covered her mouth in surprise, he smiled and laughter escaped his lips. He walked towards her and made a swift movement into the shadows, then reappeared behind her. He took her in to his arms and whispered something into her ear. She gasped and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

" Dear little Giry, you are much to young for this shadowy man," he said

" You sound like Erik, but you aren't him," she growled

She pushed away and he grabbed her by her wrist, he pulled her to him. She stumbled into her arms, he wrapped his cloak around her and placed a cloth over her mouth. She felt her eyes become heavy, she fell into his arms and he lifted her up.

" Sleep well little Giry," he said

Meg opened her eyes gasping as she sat up. She looked around and found she was in one of the rooms. She breathed deep and then got up, she dressed in a simple dress.

" Why am I dreaming this?" she whispered

She walked to a mirror and looked at herself, then saw the Phantom. She turned around and breathed deep, as looked about.

" I can't believe I'm seeing this," she whispered

Meg sat down in her bed and leaned her head into her hands.

" The Phantom of the Opera, why has he followed Erik here," she thought

Erik rose from where he lied, he walked to the mirror and looked at the mask. He traced it and then slipped it on.

" If we're going to play this game, then we will play it fair," Erik said

Erik looked at himself in the mirror and narrowed his eyes.

" The Phantom of the Opera is there in side my mind," Erik said

" I won't let him return to that horrid state of mind," Meg whispered, " I am in love with Erik, not the Phantom of the Opera."

She slipped her shawl on and opened her door.

" The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind," Meg said

_" You have both heard my voice calling to you. So, let the games begin,"_


	5. Mask to Mask ,Phantom to Phantom

AN: Little Giry is from the book don't get confused to little Lotte

Chapter 5: Mask to Mask ,Phantom to Phantom

Erik wore the white mask as he made his way through the ropes and rafters, above the stage. Meg watched Erik, as he worked around the back stage, she was afraid seeing the white mask on his face.

" Erik, why," she whispered, " You look like him, but you are not him."

She went on and Erik finished up, he wiped the sweat off his face, then walked down the halls.

" Monsieur are you there?" Jacqueline asked

" I'm here," Erik whispered

Erik listened to the girl and trained her voice. He closed his eyes and nodded, then rose from where he was sitting.

" You are doing well, I think you are ready," he said

" Do you think so?" she asked

Erik nodded and walked behind her.

" Look at yourself in the mirror, this is the face you shall see on every poster, every newspaper, the name you hear will be yours. Crying out Prima Donna," Erik said

" And you monsieur, I will have you to thank," she said

" I am doing a service mademoiselle," Erik said, " It is you that they want to see, not a disfigured stage hand."

" Oh no Monsieur, your very handsome," Jacqueline said, " Your no ordinary man. You're an angel of music. I am blessed to have such a talented man."

She stood up and kissed his cheek and Erik gave a bow. He walked off and Jacqueline watched him.

" Angel of music," she said

Erik removed the mask and sighed, he leaned back against the wall.

" I am an angel of music," Erik whispered, " but I have a devil's shadow."

Erik walked off and climbed the rafters, he sat there while he listened to the other singers.

" Erik," Meg whispered

He turned and looked at Meg as she stood there. He stood up and walked to her and she grabbed his hand. She then wrapped her arms around Erik and Erik returned the embrace.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik looked down at her and she touched his face. He saw something in her eyes as she stared at him.

" Erik, I love you," Meg whispered

Erik looked at her and said, " I love you Meg."

Erik kissed her deeply and she stood on her toes, to help deepen the kiss. Erik pulled her close to him as they shared a lovers kiss. Erik felt a cold feeling running up spine and he pulled away from Meg.

" Erik?" she questioned

Erik turned away and Meg looked at him, as he stood there.

" Erik," she whispered

" Little Giry, didn't I tell you that you were much to young for this shadowy figure?" Erik questioned

" Erik?" Meg asked

Erik turned and looked at her and Meg looked at him. She stepped back and Erik approached her.

" You little sniveling chorus girl. How can you love a man that you betrayed?" Erik said

" Erik stop," she cried

She backed up more in fear and she nearing the rafter's edge as it dangled in the air. Erik came closer to her and grabbed her wrist and Meg stepped back feeling nothing under her foot.

" Look at the man you have betrayed little Giry!" he shouted

" Erik, stop," she said

He let her wrist go and she breathed deep as he turned away.

" Erik, please this isn't you," Meg cried, " It's not you."

" Not me of course it's not me," Erik said, " How could I have been so blind? How could I have let a little chorus girl like you enter my life?"

He turned around and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't forget to say hello to those who burn in hell!" Erik exclaimed

He pushed Meg off the rafter and she fell, but then suddenly her hand was grabbed. She looked up and saw Erik holding her hand.

" Erik!" she cried

" Meg, hold on," he said

Erik pulled her up and he grabbed her other hand. She fell into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry in his embrace as he leaned his head on hers.

" Don't let him control you," she cried, " I'm sorry if he thinks I betrayed him, but I didn't. I thought I would find Christine and Raoul that night. They followed me there. I swear Erik, I didn't have an intention of harming you."

Erik held her in his arms, until she stopped crying.

" I believe you Meg," he whispered, " I forgive you for what ever you say was wrong."

Erik lifted her up into his arms and he carried her down. He carried her until he got to her room, there he laid her down. She looked at him and grabbed his hand, he sat down next to her.

" Rest Meg," he whispered

" Stay with me Erik," she whispered, " Stay beside me."

He leaned over to her and kissed her, she kissed him back. She sat up and kissed Erik fully and this time Erik felt warmth around him.

****

OPENING NIGHT

" Places girls," Meg said

The nine little understudies took their place and Meg looked at Erik. He smiled at her and she blew him a kiss.

" No, Phantom," she thought

The music started and Meg sent out her young students. She looked at her mother as she saw a pleasant look on her face. She smiled then looked behind her seeing the older girls ready to enter on stage.

" Meg, good luck," one said

" Good luck Maria," she said

Jacqueline looked up at Erik and he nodded at her. She looked at her friends and then walked onto stage, everything became silent. Erik looked at the young chorus girl as she walked out onto stage, she sang out right on cue and the audience gasped. Erik jumped down and placed his hand on Meg's shoulder. She looked at Erik and smiled, then kissed his cheek. The chorus girls giggled and Meg looked at them.

" Good luck," he whispered

Erik climbed up the rope and got ready to signal to the other stagehands for a scenery change. Meg and the elder chorus girls came out as Jacqueline walked off stage. Erik smiled as his leading lady walked off.

" Brava Mademoiselle," Erik said

" Monsieur, they loved me," she said

" And who would not?" Erik said

" I owe it to you," she said

She blew him a kiss and he smiled.

" You are very good, but there is much to do with your voice," Erik said, " and we will work on that."

Erik watched Meg and the others dance across the stage and he smiled seeing her. He waved to the other stage hand and the scenery changed. Erik looked around and felt a sudden chill around him.

" No," he thought, " I won't let you win."

_" Look to the entrance Erik there I'll be," _

" No," Erik thought, " Get out of my head."

_" How about in the flesh?" _

Erik looked at Meg as she danced across stage and then suddenly the atmosphere got cool, then colder. Erik looked around and looked towards the entrance and there he saw a fog enter. Erik looked at Meg as she continued, but her stepping became slow, he jumped down to get a closer look.

" Erik, where are you going Lad?" Alain asked

Erik looked at the stagehand and turned away, he slipped his mask on trying to find what he was looking for. The doors swung opened and there, stood a dark figure, he was dressed in his finest, dressed in black. Long grapping cloak and a black wide brim hat. Meg looked at Erik from the corner of her eye, then everything stopped.

" Good evening, good Monsieurs," the man greeted loudly

Music became a whisper and the chorus girls looked in the distance. The shadow advanced and Erik could see the white mask upon his face.

" The Phantom," he whispered

Meg walked up to Erik and placed her hands on his shoulder.

" Erik, who is he?" she asked

" It's him," Erik whispered, " My other half."

" But you said he's not you and your not him," Meg said

" That's correct my dear," the Phantom's voice rang out, " But he lies."

He removed his hat and tossed it to one of the doormen. He advanced and his black cloak followed him as he came to the stage.

" May I remind you Erik, that I am you and you are me. Though you deny it, you and I share the same soul, blood, and flesh that has been taken from us," the Phantom said

" Liar!" Erik shouted

" Then let me prove it to you," the Phantom said

He pulled a dagger and removed his gloved, then cut his hand. Erik pulled his hand back and then looked at it. Blood rose from the wound and Erik could not believe.

" See, you have denied my friendship Erik," the Phantom said

" You're an illusion, a nightmare," Erik growled

" Let's see how false I am!" the Phantom shouted

Erik jumped off stage and Meg cried out for him, the Phantom removed his cloak. He threw it at Erik and Erik ran towards it to prove that he was dreaming again. As he reached out his hand, he touched the silk lining and the fine black woven material. Erik pushed it to aside and came at the Phantom.

" Your not real!" Erik shouted

The Phantom looked at Erik as he came at him, he watched Erik's movement, judging it. As Erik came to throw a punch , the Phantom nailed him in the stomach with his fist. Of course this was not without consequences. He gave a groan of pain from feeling his own punch. Erik coughed and looked at the Phantom, he stood up making himself look tough. Madame Giry ran to the stage and looked at Meg.

" Mother, is this real?" she asked

" I'm afraid," Madame Giry said, " He's returned."

" But, Erik was the Phantom, who is that?" Meg asked

" His spirit," Madame said

" This a dream, I swear it is!" Meg shouted

She ran off stage and ran towards Erik and the Phantom.

" Stop it!" Meg shouted

The Phantom forced Erik down, without hurting himself, he ran towards Meg. Meg covered her face and Erik got up and ran to stop the Phantom. The Phantom grabbed Meg into his arms and Erik stopped.

" I warned you Meg Giry," the Phantom said, " I warned you."

" Let her go, your quarrel is with me Phantom," Erik said breathing deep

" Not anymore!" The Phantom shouted

Meg breathed deep and Erik looked at her as she showed fear.

" Do it Meg!" Erik shouted

Meg turned around and looked at the Phantom, she reached up and slipped her fingers under his mask. With one jerk she ripped it off and revealed his disfigured half to all.

The Phantom looked at her and pushed her to the ground.

" Why?" he questioned, " Why Christine?"

Erik closed his eyes and stumbled back, he breathed deep and looked at him. A glimpse of the him standing in front of a full house, breathing deep. He looked at the young woman before him and taking quick action; he grabbed Christine as he cut the rope that held the chandelier. They were pulled up and then he let go and they drop down below.

" You brought this upon yourself," he growled pulling Christine, " Down once more to the dungeons of my dark despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"

He dragged her down the darken hallways into the boat and to his lair of despair. He pulled her out of the boat and looked at her.

" Christine, Christine, Why, Why….?" he said breathing deep

Christine stared at him in fear and yet she had tears in her eyes.

" How could you betray me like that?" he said

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Meg as she stared at the Phantom.

" Memories," he thought

" Memories…Memories," Erik said, " Your memories!"

The Phantom looked at Erik and narrowed his eyes at him.

" You brought this upon yourself Erik," the Phantom said, " I have no pity for you or this opera house."

" The Opera Populaire was burnt down by a monster," Erik said, " I am not that monster."

Erik walked towards Meg and the Phantom came at him and nailed Erik in his chest, then gut. Feeling the pain himself, did not make stop there, he continued. He cut his hand and Erik hissed in pain, the Phantom grabbed Erik by his hair and smeared the blood all over Erik's face.

" Taste the blood Erik, taste the blood that runs through you," the Phantom said he kicked Erik in the face

" Leave him alone!" Meg shouted

The Phantom turned and looked at Meg, he grabbed his cloak and Meg.

" Let me go!" she cried

Erik closed his eyes getting another memory and he winced in pain. He breathed deep as he tried to get up.

" Free her! Do what you like, only free her!" Erik called out

The Phantom smiled and looked at Meg.

" He makes a beautiful plea for your freedom Mademoiselle," The Phantom said

Meg looked at Erik as tears began to wash her face.

" Erik!" she cried

" Monsieur, you have truly made my night," the Phantom said, " My own reflection gives me pity for the lover, who would have ended our fate."

" Meg is not apart of this," Erik breathed, " She is not yours to harm."

" Mine to harm? Do you really think I would harm the daughter of the woman, who saved my life?" the Phantom questioned, " You have sins that bare on your back."

" Their yours not mine!" Erik shouted

The Phantom pushed Meg away and looked at Erik.

" For all my life I have been in darkness, and now memories have been loss because of those who haunted us," The Phantom said

" You have only caused me pain," Erik whispered, " Go on your way. You got your revenge now leave."

" Yes, Erik of course, I will leave when you remember every thing," the Phantom said, " From the moment you took your first breath to the moment the Opera Populaire was burnt from the inside out. So remember!"  
" Never!" Erik shouted

" Then there is only one thing left to do," The Phantom said

" What?" Erik questioned

The Phantom smiled and grabbed Meg by her wrist and puller her into his arms. He closed his eyes and laughter escaped his lips. A sudden noose was thrown over Erik's neck and the Phantom pulled it.

" Raise your hand to the level of your eyes," he said mockingly

" You bastard," Erik gagged

" Erik," Meg said

She ran towards him, but the Phantom grabbed her.

" Now you chose little Giry, me or him," the Phantom said pulling the noose

Erik came to his knees and looked at the Phantom and then at Erik. She could see his blood stained face showed pain. Erik closed his eyes as he saw the past continue, and he shouted in pain.

" Meg," Erik whispered

" Little Giry, how could I make you choose faster?" the Phantom whispered in her ear

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned his head on to her head and kissed her head.

" Erik," she whispered, " Your not Erik."

She pushed the Phantom away, but failed to remember his quickness.

" Wrong choice," the Phantom said

He wrapped his cloak around her and himself, then vanished. Erik shouted as he saw Meg fall to the ground.

" Meg," he cried

The noose became loose and he ran to her.

" Meg," he whispered, " Meg."

The audience gasped at the sight and breathed deep.

" Erik," she whispered, " Don't let me go."

" No, I refuse to," Erik said, " Stay beside me."

Meg smiled and fell faint and Erik fell unconscious as well, there was silence through out.

_" Your memories will return, that is a promise Erik,"_


	6. Phantom’s Second Move

****

Chapter 6: Phantom's Second Move

2 days later

Erik sat up in bed dripping in sweat, he wiped his face and looked around. Erik laid back when someone knocked on his door.

" Come in," Erik called with a raspy voice

The door opened and Meg walked in; she shut the door and looked at Erik.

" Erik," she said

Erik sat up as he looked at her, she gracefully, but quickly walked to him. She knelt down at his bed side and took his hand. She leaned her head on his hand and looked up at him.

" Meg," he whispered, " I'm sorry, I've caused you more problems than I can every make up for."

Meg stood up and sat down on his bedside and silenced him with her hand.

" Shh, don't speak Erik," Meg whispered

She touched his face and covered half of his face.

" This mask you wear, is nothing but an illusion, you have grown with comfort and I don't want you to wear it because it's not you," she whispered, " People have more compassion here than they will ever have in Paris. We will fight this together, because I love you Erik and I won't let you go again."

Erik kissed her hand and she looked at him.

" You and I are from two different worlds, but have come together for a reason," Meg said, " So, please let me be by your side."

She embraced him with tears in her eyes and Erik kissed her head.

" It will be dangerous," Erik whispered

" I don't care, I want to be with you, protect you," Meg whispered, " Take me in your arms Erik."

She looked up at him and kissed him fully on his lips. He kissed her back and pulled her close to him. Erik pulled her into his arms as he laid back, he traced her form, with his hands, sliding his hands down.

By late morning Meg was warming the young girls up for another attempt to opening night.

" Have you seen the papers lately?" some of the chorus girls chattered

" The Phantom's return!" one exclaimed

" Triumphs over good!" another said

" Demands are not met, doom on the opera house!" a third exclaimed

" Lovers quarrel! Looks to be another good season!" a fourth exclaimed

Meg looked at them and Madame Giry walked over to her.

" Meg, read this," Madame Giry said

" Mother, I was dreaming right? There is no Phantom?" she questioned

" If there is no Phantom, then all those people who were here saw just a figment of their imagination," Madame Giry replied

Meg looked at the paper and read it to herself, finding it was not her imagination that had run wild, but others as well. She rubbed her head and Madame Giry placed her hand on Meg's shoulder.

" Meg?" she questioned

" I need some air," she whispered

She walked off and went upstairs on the roof of the opera house. She breathed in the cool air and sighed.

" I thought it was a dream?" Meg whispered

Meg walked to the edge of the roof and looked down, there were reporters standing outside the front. She sighed and closed her eyes, while the cool air circled her.

" Mademoiselle, you linger on such an unimportant issue," a voice said

She looked around and then returned to staring out. She closed her eyes once more and then something was draped around her. Meg looked up in a startling way, she looked atthe black cloak,draped over her shoulders.

" Little Giry, do you really think that I would leave," the voice said

" Your not real," she whispered, " You're a part of our imagination."

Laughter was broke through the emptiness of the cold day. She turned around and looked at her visitor.

" You are afraid," he said

Meg looked at him and removed the black cloak, she pulled her shawl tighter.

" Your not wanted here," Meg said

She turned away and suddenly she was grabbed by him. She stared up at him, she reached out her hand and placed it on his face.

" Your not Erik, your apart of him he's forgotten, and so has my mother and I. Why hurt those who have cared about you Phantom?" she asked, " Why?"

Meg reached up and kissed him directly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and there Erik stood before her, she pulled away with a smile.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik took her hands into his own and then kissed her again.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered, " Don't go back to that dark state of mind."

" I won't, I'm here," Erik whispered

Erik embraced her into his arms and leaned his head against hers.

" No one will come between us," Erik whispered, " No one."

****

OPENING NIGHT 2nd time

Meg looked at Erik as he pulled the scenery too him, she then got the girls ready.

" Scenery is ready!" Erik called

" Alright Lad, hang tight," Alain said

Meg warmed up and Erik came down the rope, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and then turned to him, she kissed him.

" Close your eyes," he said

She looked at him and he placed his hand over eyes, then removed them. A rose was presented to her and she smiled, she kissed him on his nose.

" For my beautiful lady love," Erik said

He then whispered something into her ear and she laughed.

" Erik, you are a sly man," she said

" Places everyone," a stagehand said

Meg kissed Erik and then got the young girls ready, Erik smiled as he climbed up the rope.

" Good luck," he whispered

The curtain opened and the music was soft and sweet, the young girls were just the curtain warmer, but they were applauded. Erik smiled as they walked off with excitement in their trot.

" Erik, did you see us?" they called

" I did," Erik said

He chuckled and looked at Alain and gave a nod, both pulled the scenery piece up then let the other down. He looked at Meg as she walked onto the stage, he sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the music.

After, the show and nothing happened, Meg and Erik went to the roof top. She looked over the small town and Erik wrapped his arms around her.

" You were perfect," Erik whisper

Meg smiled and turned around in Erik's arms, then reached up and touched his face. She placed her hand on his disfigured half and gently traced each part of it. She ran her hand over his whole face, then reached up and kissed him.

" No more Phantom," she whispered

" No, No more Phantom," Erik replied, " Just us."

Erik kissed her under the moonlight and made a promise to her that he would never leave her, as wellas treasure her forever, even if they could never marry.

" You and I will always be each other's one companion," Meg whispered

Erik walked Meg to her room and kissed her, then touched her face.

" Sleep well," he whispered, " My angel."

She kissed his cheek then walked into her room, she shut the door and locked it. She undressed and placed her nightgown on, then blew out the dim candles.

" Tonight went well," she thought, " No ghost."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, but it was a restless night. She opened her eyes hearing voices all around her. She closed her eyes once more and fell asleep, this time she felt that someone was in her room. Meg opened her eyes and looked about, she got out of bed this time and went to look about.

" Who's there?" she called

" Sweet innocence, come to me," a voice whispered

" Who are you?" Meg questioned

" Come to me," the voice whispered, " Do not be afraid. Trust me."

Meg was soothed by this voice and she walked around.

" Come to me," the voice said

" Where are you?" she asked

" Before you, can you not feel my breath upon your gentle face?" the voice asked

Erik opened his eyes and looked all around his room. He sat up and saw the white mask staring at him. He jumped up in a startling way and slapped it to the ground. He quickly lit a lantern and looked around.

" That voice," he whispered

Erik breathed deep and then dressed, he took a candle down towards Meg's room. He felt a cold chill run down his spine, he ran to her door and knocked on the door.

" Meg," he called, " Meg."

He rattled the door knob and starting banging his fist on the door.

" Meg," he called out

" Come to me," the voice said

" Meg!" Erik shouted

Meg turned around towards the door.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik heard Meg's whispered and kicked at the door.

" I'm here Meg," Erik called out

" I'm here Meg," the voice whispered

" Erik," she whispered

" Don't listen!" Erik shouted

" Don't listen," the voice said, " Come to me."

Meg reached out her hand towards the darkness and it was then that she saw the white mask.

" Erik!" she shouted, " Your not him!"

A cloak was draped around her, she was pulled towards the voice.

" Don't listen, he is trying to steal you away," the voice said, " Sleep my angel, sleep."

The cloak came up to her face and a cloth was placed over her mouth. She gasped in fear and then her eyes became heavy, she fell faint and her kidnapper lifted her.

" Meg!" Erik shouted

" Meg," the voice whispered

The wall in Meg's room opened and he walked through it.

" Erik," Madame Giry's voice called

The hallways lit with candles as Erik kicked at the lock door.

" Meg!" he shouted, " Meg, bring her back!"

" Shh, Erik," Madame Giry said

" He took her," Erik said, " He took her."

" Who?" the young chorus girls asked

Madame Giry grabbed her keys and tried each one, but none of her keys worked.

" Erik the key, where is it?" Madame Giry said

" I don't have any sets of keys," Erik said

He ran off to his room and looked around, then notice his black attire was laying out on his bed.

" Phantom!" he shouted


	7. Becoming the Phantom of the Opera

****

Chapter 7: Becoming the Phantom of the Opera

" Your not going down there are you?" Madame Giry asked

" He won't return her until I truly become him…the Phantom of the Opera," Erik said looking into the mirror

" My daughter's life is at risk," Madame Giry stated sternly

Erik nodded and said, " Madame, he won't kill her, he's made that clear. He didn't harm Christine so he won't hurt her."

Erik slipped his dress coat on and looked at Madame Giry.

" I promise, Madame I will get her back even if it cost my sanity," Erik said, " If I am to save her than I will need to fully take on the role."

Erik looked at the mask and placed it on his face. He looked once more into the mirror and saw there was no difference between himself and his true reflection. He draped the black cloak and walked past Madame Giry.

" Please, stay here," Erik said

He took a torch and headed down below out of instinct and suddenly there was a new world beneath the surface.

Meg opened her eyes and heard soft music playing as she laid there. She sat up and looked around the dimly lit room, she rested in, was not her own. She got out of the soft bed and walked out into the main part of where she was. Music was playing and she looked at the organ, there saw a man sitting there.

" I'm not dreaming," she whispered, " I'm here…down below."

She walked down and looked around as she stopped to see where she was. She looked at him seeing his figure was exactly like Eriks.

" Flawless," she whispered

She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, she placed one hand on his face.

" A shadow of my lover," she whispered, " it was you who brought me here."

He looked at her and placed his hand on hers and she stared at him.

" Who are you?" she whispered, " Your not Erik, your not anyone I know."

" I am just as you said, a shadow of your lover," he replied

" But what do you want with me?" she asked

" The key to Erik's heart is also the key to my own," the Phantom said

" I can not love you both," Meg answered

" If he and I are in unison, then yes," the Phantom said

Meg stroked his cheek with her delicate hand, he closed his eyes to her touch. He turned around faced her, he grabbed both her hands and placed them both on her face. She looked at him and felt tears fall from her face. Was this what Christine had experienced? Was she to become the prey of two men who cared for her.

" Meg," he whispered, " stay with me."

" I love Erik," she whispered, " If you are the same then you can remain with me in Erik."

The Phantom looked at her and stood up, then pulled her into his hold.

" Your love for Erik is strong, but he does not have one thing I have," the Phantom siad

" What is that?" Meg asked

" Memories," The Phantom said, " I am the key to his memories."

" Then he will make new memories," Meg said

The Phantom looked at her and lifted her chin, he stroked her cheek.

" My power over you grows stronger yet," the Phantom said

Erik looked around as he entered a third cellar and continued down a hall. He closed his eyes and breathed a second.

" Meg," he whispered, " I'm here for you."

Meg looked at the Phantom and pulled away from him. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

" Your loneliness is the past, I am your gentle angel," Meg said, " Please, let me live a life with Erik, his memories of the past will only hurt him…make him fear."

" Why should he love, if I could never!" the Phantom shouted

Meg breathed deep listening to the echo of his shout. She turned away and did not look at him.

" Erik," she whispered, " Help me."

Some chimes rang out and the Phantom looked at them, a smile crawled up his lips.

" He has come," he thought

Erik stepped into the shadows and then found a gate and there he saw the Phantom and Meg.

" Meg," he whispered

Meg turned around and looked towards the closed gate and saw Erik's white mask.

" Erik," she whispered

She walked over towards him and then she was grabbed by the Phantom.

" It appears my dear we have a guest," the Phantom said

Erik came out into the light and looked at his reflection.

" Have you satisfied your lust for a woman's touch?" Erik questioned

" You speak ill of my desire of normalness," the Phantom said

" Free her!" Erik shouted

" No," the Phantom said, " Your presence here Erik has arose many unwanted feelings."

" Free her for the sake of her mother, free her!" Erik exclaimed

" Your plea has been notice monsieur Erik," the Phantom said

He pulled Meg closer to him and she struggled.

" Let me go," she cried

" Let me see her than, let me see my beloved once again," Erik said

The Phantom turned away with Meg in his hold.

" Erik!" Meg shouted

" Free her!" he exclaimed, " Just free her!"

" Your whining is annoying Erik, no more will I let you be free of pain; when I lived my life in a cellar of hell, dreaming of compassion, dreaming of hope," the Phantom spat, " Your face is covered with a mask because of me, because of your mother, your father, the gypsies, and all of the world!"

" I don't wear a mask," Erik said, " That is why we are different Phantom!"

" Then let me allow you to remember your past," the Phantom replied

He opened the gate and Erik looked at his reflection as he entered.

" This woman, is your heart is she not Erik?" the Phantom asked

" Don't harm her," Erik said

" Monsieur do you think I would harm her?" the Phantom asked with growl

" You know as good as I, that you wouldn't," Erik snarled

Meg looked at Erik and saw in his eyes, he was becoming angry, though it was different. The Phantom pushed Meg out of his arms and reached down on the ground.

" Let me go you monster!" Meg shouted

The Phantom looked at Meg and slapped her across the face.

" A monster am I!" he shouted, " Then let this be your warning!"

He lifted the noose and Meg pulled away and the Phantom grabbed her. She raised her hand at the level of her eyes and the Phantom grabbed her hand down. He pulled it and she coughed, Erik ran towards her. The Phantom raised his hand to stop him and Erik breathed deep.

" Do you honestly think that this woman can save you from your past?" the Phantom asked, " Do you think her precious touch can redeem her from her devilish act?"

The Phantom looked at Erik and Erik approached slowly, Meg looked at Erik as he faced the Phantom.

" Erik, Erik, you obviously don't remember that fateful night, the night when we as one made Christine choose," the Phantom said with a sigh, " So, now it's your turn…your memories or hang Mademoiselle Giry. Do you love her?"

" Why would I want to remain in darkness?" Erik spat

The Phantom smiled and nodded and loosen the noose and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes and slapped the Phantom. Erik touched his cheek feeling the slap, the Phantom nodded and grabbed her. Erik narrowed his eyes and grabbed a candle opera and swung it at the Phantom knocking him across his masked face. The Phantom was thrown back and Meg fell out of his hold. Erik breathed deep standing up ignoring the throbbing pain.

" You will not draw me back to the past," Erik said, " I wish to only remain in peace, building my own memories."

Meg stood up and looked at both, it was as though they were fighting for a place in reality, to live again. She watched as both took hits at one another and were finding it impossible to defeat one another when they were one another. Erik knocked the Phantom back and to the ground. She ran to Erik and wrapped her arms around him.

" Erik, stop please," she whispered

" No, more," he whispered

Erik closed his eyes and slightly pushed Meg away from him. He gripped his head and ripped the mask off his face, he fell to the ground.

" Erik," she cried

" No, it hurts, no I know this," Erik moaned

Erik opened his eyes and looked around seeing he was on the rooftop of the Opera Populaire.

" Christine, why have your brought me here?" Raoul's voice questioned

Erik stepped out a little and saw Christine and a young man standing with her.

" It's her," he whispered, " Christine."

He listened as Christine spoke of the Phantom, then seeing that the young man that embraced her was his rival. They both spoke of loving each other forever and then they kissed each other. Erik felt a sudden pain in his heart and tears fell from his face.

" I remember," Erik whispered

Erik walked out once they went in and stopped at the fallen rose. He knelt down and lifted it in his gloved hand. Feeling the tears fall from his face as he squeezed the rose.

" I gave her everything, my music, she only betrayed me using my music against me," he whispered

He threw it down and ran towards the statue and leapt on it.

" You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" he shouted

Erik leaned forward slightly hugging the statue as pain remained in his heart. He breathed deep and just stayed there.

" You have remembered," a voice said

" You are an unforgivable bastard," Erik whispered

He stood up and looked at the Phantom and narrowed his eyes at him. He jumped down and ran at him. He grabbed his reflection by his neck and squeezed his neck tightly, both struggled with the grip. Erik slammed the Phantom's head against the ledge and breathed deep.

" You did this, you made her who she was and that is why you went mad," Erik growled, " Why didn't you kill him there?"

" Erik you're a fool," the Phantom said, " I killed a part of both of them, but love was stronger."

" Then here's a lesson of how I want to be left alone," Erik growled

He grabbed his reflection by his neck and lifted him up over the ledge.

" Curse the day you reentered my life Phantom of the Opera," Erik growled

" You drop me and the memories you have collected will be gone forever. Even the ones of laying eyes on the chorus girl, Meg Giry," the Phantom said, " You will never be able to live a normal life without your shadow. So do as you please."

Erik breathed deep and brought his reflection up and the Phantom smiled and threw a punch as Erik.

" Sleep well my reflection," he said, " Cause tomorrow you will remember everything."

He pulled his cloak over him and vanished.

The Phantom rose from where he was and looked at Erik. He looked at Meg as she tried to wake Erik.

" He's unconscious," the Phantom said, " Meg Giry, learn to chose your men wisely."

" He did nothing wrong," she whispered

" Yes, of course he didn't cause I did nothing wrong," The Phantom said, " He will remember and now he will become the Phantom of the Opera."

The Phantom vanished from site and Meg looked at Erik.

" Meg, Erik," Madame Giry's voice came

" Down here mother," Meg called


	8. Phantom’s Threat and Erik’s Power

**Chapter 8: Phantom's Threat and Erik's Power**

**2 weeks later**

Meg sat beside Erik's bedside and gently stroked his head. She stared at him and shed some tears for him.

" Meg," her mother's voice said

Meg wiped her tears away and stood up, she looked at Erik as he laid there.

" Come on my darling, you still have to prepare the girls," Madame Giry said

" I know," Meg said, " but I don't want to leave his side."

" He will be alright, the doctor said so," Madame Giry replied sadly

Meg nodded and wiped her eyes then turned to her mother. She hugged her mother and Madame Giry looked at Erik.

" Open your eyes Erik, there is light for you to live in," Madame Giry thought

They walked off and shut the door and a dark shadow walked out into the dimly room. He looked at Erik and then lifted the white mask into his hand. He slipped it onto Erik's disfigured half and then placed his hand on his face.

" It is you who brought this upon yourself," the shadowed whispered, " You are the idiot that wished to dream bigger dreams. Do you know truly why you became who you are?"

He sat beside Erik's side and looked at him. He placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Erik let out a groan as he saw the past through the Phantom's eyes.

" No!" Erik shouted

" It is your past," the Phantom said, " Don't fight it."

Erik shook his head in a restless manner, he raised his hand to remove the hand on his head.

" No, let me go, no, no, just leave me alone," Erik mumbled

" Your memories are your life, don't fight it," the Phantom said

The Phantom placed his hand over Erik's mouth and muffled his mumbling.

" Your free from this awful lie," the Phantom whispered, " Come, come and become who you truly are…come and take my place with everything you want."

Erik's body fell at ease and limp and the Phantom looked at him. The Phantom closed his eyes then turned away, he slipped his black wide brim hat. He opened the door and slipped out of it.

" Now Erik, you have fully falling under my power and only time, will I truly take control of you. This Opera house will be mine and little Giry will understand rejection, I will take back what I lost," the Phantom said

His cloak floated behind him as he walked down the halls. He walked up to box five and removed his hat. He looked at the stage and listened to the young diva that Erik train and laughed.

" She is Christine Daaé 's shadow," the Phantom said, " I see now that she too was a chorus girl with the gift of an angel."

He looked at Madame Giry and smirked.

" I guess some thing's don't change," the Phantom thought

The Phantom vanished into the shadows as the box keeper came. She looked around in the box then left and the Phantom looked at her. He shut the door and locked it.

" I shall remain here for tonight's show," he thought, " Erik will be to ill to attend."

After rehearsal Meg went down the hall to see if Erik was ok. She entered the room and walked Erik's side, she sat down beside him.

" Erik, I'm here," she whispered

She stroked his head and kissed his forehead.

" So am I Meg," a voice said

Meg breathed deep and said, " What do you want with me?"

A pair of hands fell on her shoulders and rubbed them, then they ran up her neck. He came to his knees and whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, he took her hands, leading her away from Erik.

" I'm Erik," he whispered, " Can you not see that we feel each other's pain. Speak the same words."

Meg opened her eyes and tilted her head, he leaned towards her and kissed her fully.

" Give yourself to me," he whispered

" You're a shadow of Erik's deathly past," Meg whispered

He kissed her again and pulled her to him and Meg closed her eyes. He wrapped his cloak around her and let her fall into his hold. He kissed her from the bust to her lips, she couldn't help but to enjoy what she was experiencing.

The Phantom vanished with her in his arms and appeared in Meg's room. The Phantom stroked her soft skin and grabbed her hands, he placed both hands on his face.

" Your delicate touch is all one needs to live," he whispered

He pulled her him and lifted her chin and kissed her. She closed her eyes, giving into his seductive kisses. The Phantom ran his hands over her body and she opened her eyes. She removed his mask and touched his face and kissed him with a deep passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and felt the true feelings of love.

" Touch me, trust me," he whispered, " I am yours."

The Phantom laid her down in the soft bed and leaned over her. He kissed her passionately and encouraged her to take the final step.

" What I feel, is what Erik will feel…I am his past," the Phantom said

" I trust you," she whispered

The Phantom took her into his arms, running his hands over her soft body. He kissed her deeply and let no moment go to waste. She did the same feeling his strong body under her delicate touch.

Hours later, Meg laid in his arms and breathed deep. The Phantom looked at her as he covered her with the blanket. He stroked her bare back and leaned his head on hers.

Meg opened her eyes and saw she rested in Erik's arms. She felt tears fall from her face and she touched his face. He moaned as he opened his eyes, turned his head to her.

" Erik," she whispered

" Meg," he said with a smile

He sat up and looked at her as she laid there, with the blanket pulled over her bare body. She looked at him and stroked his face and then wrapped her arms around him.

" Meg," he whispered

" Why else would I be here?" she whispered

Erik kissed her head as she laid in his arms, stroked his uncovered body as she laid there.

" Erik, he did this didn't he?" she asked

" I have something to tell you," Erik whispered

Meg looked at him and silenced him ,then kissed him again. Erik took her into his arms and again let their passion run wild.

" I remember more pain, but this is just the beginning of it?" he thought 2 weeks later

Erik walked on the roof and touched the melting snow. He sighed and wrapped his cloak around him, he wanted to be alone. He closed his eyes and remembered something new.

" She ended up in my arms, but she swore to me that it was the Phantom who she was with. But I felt it, I felt her body and mine become one with each other," Erik whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked out, he touched his face feeling the disfigured half.

" Trust me, Touch me," Erik whispered, " I remember those words."

The door opened and Erik turned around and saw Meg walk out.

" Here, drink this," she said, " It will cure anything you might have…even worries."

Erik took a sip of the hot drink and looked at Meg.

" Meg, I don't understand, why you told me you were with the Phantom that day," he said

" I swear Erik, I end up in your arms," Meg said, " He told me that what ever he felt you would too."

" But there is a certain extent where we can feel the same…and pleasure is not even one I have experienced from a distance," Erik said

Meg looked at him and reached up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him, then grabbed his hands.

" Then let us experience it now," she whispered

" Now?" Erik asked

" Yes," she said

" It's the middle of the afternoon," Erik said

Meg smiled and kissed Erik and touched his face.

" I'm kidding," she said, " Come on, let's not worry about this. Tell me what you remember."

_" I see, their bodies did entwine together, but it was mine, that she made love too," _

A performance went on and Erik caught up onto his work as he changed scenery. The chorus girls looked up at him and giggled a little. He looked around and sighed, then watched Meg dance on stage. He closed his eyes and images entered his mind, he opened his eyes gasping.

" Are you alright lad?" Alain asked

" I'm fine," Erik replied

" Though I think I'm lying to myself," Erik thought 3 months

" A masquerade?" Erik asked

" Yes, come on Erik," Meg said

" Why would I go to a masquerade?" Erik said, " I have nothing to wear to such a foolish party."

Meg sighed and grabbed his hand walked him down to her room. She sighed and looked at him.

" Must you worry about everything?" she asked

" That is what I do best," Erik replied

She opened a hope chest and lifted several wrapped up items. She pulled a mask out and looked at him as he waited. She untied the fabric and revealed a white long sleeve shirt made of silk. He looked at her and she continued as she undid the second fabric wrap, he saw a black silk ascot, then a red vest. Erik touched the two items as she pulled them out, another piece was a red dinner dress coat, which had a raised design on the sleeves, the tail, trimmed the coat, the lapel and part of where the buttons were. Finally, red pants to match everything. To accent the devilish red color were the black gloves and knee high boots. Erik stepped back from it and Meg looked at him.

" No, I won't wear that," he said, " I have a bad feeling."

" Erik," she whispered

" Match me my darling in black and white and nothing more," Erik said

She sighed as folded everything back and tied the things together. She lifted the mask and showed it to him anyway. Erik stared at it and traced it's bony appearance, he turned away.

" Red Death," Erik whispered

Meg looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Read Death," Erik repeated

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and Erik felt her touch. He grabbed her hands.

" No, Erik," she whispered, " He doesn't exist."

Erik closes his eyes and sighed as Meg embraces him from behind.

" Don't be afraid my angel," she whispered

That night, music played loudly and everyone danced to the lively music. Meg and Erik entered and walked down the staircase. He looked at her and escorted her as they descended to the main floor.

" It seems we have quite a turn out," Madame Giry said

" Yes, it would seem," Meg said

Madame Giry kissed her daughters cheek and then Erik's.

" Enjoy the night my darling," Madame Giry said

Erik took Meg's hand and they danced together. Everyone including the stagehands enjoyed the entertainment. Meg lingered around and found several old friends from the Opera Populaire, Erik watched her as she mingled with others. He smiled and took a rose from a vase and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek, then handed her the rose.

" Excuse me ladies," he said, " I wish to dance with Mademoiselle Giry, before I become as old as dirt."

The girls giggled and Erik took Meg to the center. He looked at the conductor and nodded and a fresh new waltz began. They danced first and watched as the waltz became intense, almost as if they planned it. Meg smiled as Erik took her into his arms, then others joined in.

As the night went on Erik took Meg to the dark hallways and kissed her there. She smiled and kissed him, he looked at her and wrapped his arms from behind. He kissed her neck and slid his hands over her.

" Erik," she said

Erik smiled and kissed her neck, then gently pushed her sleeves off her shoulders. He kissed her at the bend of her neck and she turned around.

" Erik," she whispered

" You worry so much," Erik whispered, " Don't be afraid."

He kissed her again and trailed his kisses down her neck, then over her bust. She smiled and he looked at her. She touched his face and kissed him passionately.

" Come my dear," Erik said, " We will finish this later."

She giggled and they walked back into the eyes of guest. They seemed to be the ones in the lime light and Madame Giry watched her daughter as she was taken into Erik's charm.

Suddenly, a blast occurred and everyone stopped and looked up. People stepped back as they looked at the shadow is the smoke. The smoke cleared and the person, dressed in red with a skull like mask; stood before them. He raised his head up as he looked about the scared faces. Meg and Erik looked up and breathed deep.

" I thought he was gone?" she whispered

" Something's not right," Erik whispered

Erik grabbed her hand and Madame Giry walked over to them.

" You two leave now, I will handle this," Madame Giry said

" Mother," Meg said

" Do as I say Meg," she said

The Phantom looked at everyone and stepped down.

" Why so silent good Monsieurs? Did you think I had left you for good?"the Phantom asked

Meg and Erik backed off and headed towards the foyer. The Phantom looked over and saw Madame Giry.

" Madame Giry, I see you are well," the Phantom said, " It has seemed that you and your coordinators have forgotten me, Erik's other half."

He drew his blade and cut across a candle opera. The candles split in half and the Phantom smiled and then looked at Madame Giry.

" You remain young, Madame," the Phantom said, " I have come to tell you that your daughter belongs to me. Return her to me and all should be well, if not then a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Humble lady, my service to you will always be here."

" Please, spare Meg," Madame Giry said, " spare Erik."

The Phantom laughed and said, " That is funny Madame, I always knew your humor was not dry."

He slashed as some of the decorations and continued down the stairs.

" Jacqueline, come to your teacher," the Phantom said

Jacqueline walked from the crowd and the Phantom looked at her.

" And what should such a grateful student do when her teacher is in the room?" he questioned

Jacqueline looked at him in fear and then curtsied.

" Like a trained dog, now do as your told and find me Meg Giry and Erik," the Phantom said

She curtsied and ran off and the Phantom looked at the conductor.

" What are you waiting for, let the music play," he said

The conductor once more had music playing and the Phantom looked at everyone.

" Dance," he said

" Perhaps they don't want to dance," a voice said

The Phantom turned around and smirked.

" Forgive me, I do not force those who do not wish to dance," the Phantom said

" Red Death," Erik growled

" You've made a name for one man, who doesn't exist," the Phantom said

Erik looked at him as he stepped down one step at a time. His sword tucked into it's holder and the red cloak he had on dropped. He removed the red dress coat and stood there. The Phantom smirked and removed the blood red cloak and dress coat. Both Erik and the Phantom matched, though Erik did not wear the skull like mask. He wore a black mask.

" I know that mask Erik, your very clever," The Phantom said

" Shut up," Erik growled, " The only Phantom that should be here is me."

He drew his blade and pointed it at the Phantom.

" You've tortured me to long, my memories have returned….all but this one and one more, but I have a feeling your going to remind me," Erik said

" Let me see," the Phantom said, " No."

The Phantom looked at him and Erik's gaze did not leave the Phantom's.

" You are just a past memory," Erik said

" And you are going to end up dead," the Phantom spat

Erik jumped down a few steps and then came at the Phantom, the Phantom drew his blade in time. Sparks came from their blade as they screeched on impacted. Erik and the Phantom looked at each other. Their blades did not budge as they struggled.

" You are weak?" he growled

" So are you," Erik replied

" We'll see," the Phantom said

The Phantom jumped back and Erik fell forward. The Phantom came at him and kicked Erik in his gut and he stumbled back. Erik breathed deep and so did the Phantom. Meg walked out and looked at them, she breathed deep.

" Please Erik," she whispered

Erik fell back on the steps and the Phantom charged at him.

" No, Stop!" she shouted

The Phantom looked up at Meg as she stood there.

" No, you would be wrong," she whispered

He stared at her and Erik breathed deep, his blade was kicked from his reach. Meg stood there and the Phantom walked up the steps. His eyes were slightly in a trance. Meg saw this and breathed deep.

" Christine, Christine," he whispered

" Meg," Erik said

Meg breathed deep as hereached out to herand Erik stood up. He looked at the Phantom and then realized something.

" I know, he's been trying to make me relive this past," Erik said

He stood up and ran towards Meg.

" Meg don't listen to him!" he shouted

Meg looked at the Phantom as he reached out his hand towards her.

" Come to me," he whispered, " Come to me my angel."

" Meg!" Erik shouted

He reached down and grabbed his blade, he ran toward them. It was as he ran that images of the sword fight attacked him.

" It's my fight," Erik thought

" Come to me my angel," he whispered

" No Meg!" Erik shouted, " He's no one!"

As Erik jumpedbetweenMeg and the Phantom, the Phantom pulled his blade. He cut Erik across his shoulder and Erik gasped.

" Damn it," Erik cursed

Meg ran up the stairs and Erik attacked the Phantom and both picked back up on their fight. Everyone watched and finally it turned around and Erik was about to stab the Phantom.

" No! Erik…no…not like this. Please have mercy!" she exclaimed

Erik looked at the Phantom and pulled his blade back.

" You've lost again," Erik said, " I am wise to your game Phantom," Erik growled, " After all…I am you."

Erik removed his mask and tossed it at the Phantom, the crowd gasped and Erik looked at them.

" Take a look at the face before you!" Erik shouted, " I was the man that lays on the ground. No more will the Phantom of the Opera haunt you!"

The Phantom breathed deep and looked at Erik, hestood up and removed the skull mask.

" I have your face Erik," the Phantom said, " I have your soul, your woman, your very existence."

" You don't have power over me, Phantom," Erik said

" Then let this be war upon you both," he spat

Smoke filled the room and a sudden explosion occurred. Erik pulled Meg close and looked at the flames that remain at hand. A few guest put it out and Erik looked at Meg. She reached up and touched his face, then kissed him passionately.

" Is it truly happening?" she asked

" I believe I have defeated him," Erik whispered, " No more Ghost."

" And what a Masquerade," Meg replied


	9. White Mask and Red Rose

AN: Thanks for the support to all my readers stay with me. You might think odd thoughts when you read the last part of this chapter, but bare with me.

Chapter 9: White Mask and Red Rose

2 months later

Erik stood on the opera house roof top getting some fresh air. He leaned forward against the edge and watched the sunrise kiss the sleeping town. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth from it's beams, then opened his eyes to feel a cool breeze touch his face.

" I'm free," he whispered, " No more ghost, no more pain. I can be left in peace."

The door shut and he looked over his shoulder at Meg. She smiled at him and he turned towards her. She walked towards him with her hands behind her back, and a delicate smile upon her face.

" Good morning," he said

" I woke up and you weren't beside me, I got worried," Meg remarked

" I'm sorry Mademoiselle," he said

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. He kissed her head and looked down at her.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered, " I'm so glad its over."

" I am too," he replied

Later that morning, they went down and to do a little cleaning up, with everyone in the opera house. Meg walked with Erik down towards the stage and both heard a familiar voice. Meg walked out and smiled big.

" Christine!" she called

Christine turned around and smiled at her friend, Meg ran over too her and hugged her.

" Oh, Christine how have you been?" Meg asked

" I have been well, Raoul and I have finally settled in," Christine answered, " and

I have been singing again as well as helping others realize their dreams."

" That's wonderful," Meg said

Meg smiled and then turned to the shadows and saw Erik standing there. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

" Come on," she said

" No, I do not wish to face her," Erik replied, " Meg, I can't."

Christine looked at Meg as she was talking to someone. She walked over and got a closer look at the young man.

" Erik?" she asked

Erik stopped and lowered his head. He gave a bow and then turned away.

" You are well?" Christine asked

" Very much," Erik replied, " And yourself Madame."

" Very well," Christine replied

Meg looked at Erik as he forced himself away from Christine's gaze.

" Excuse me Mademoiselle Giry, I'll get to work," he said

He walked off and Meg sighed and Christine looked at her friend.

" He isn't well is he Meg?" Christine asked

" He's very much well, just there's been a dilemma," Meg said, " Please, Christine there is so much to tell you and so little time to do so."

Erik climbed up the rope and looked down at the girls. Alain walked over to Erik and gave him a hand.

" Old lady friend?" he asked

" Yes," Erik said, " She married her childhood lover…I was only second after I caused her great pain."

" You have Mademoiselle Giry, she is in love with you lad," Alain said

Erik looked at Alain and nodded.

" We won't be seeing your friend, the Phantom will we?" Alain asked with a chuckle

" No more ghost old man," Erik replied

Alain nodded and patted Erik on the back, then handed him some ropes. Both got the scenery pieces up and Erik looked at the dancers.

" Hey Alain what is our new production?" Erik asked

" Il Muto," Alain asked

Erik looked up in a slightly horrified way, hearing that name. He turned away and looked at Meg as she danced. He slid down the ropes and tied down the scenery.

" Erik," Christine's voice said

Erik turned around and then turned away from her.

" I see you are a stagehand," Christine said

" And a tutor," Erik said

" And a lover," Christine said

Erik looked at her and she smiled softly.

" Congratulations on your marriage Madame," he said, " I am sure you were a beautiful bride and make a wonderful Countess."

He brought down some other scenery pieces and tied them down.

" Erik, Meg spoke of the Phantom," Christine said, " I would like to help."

" You can't help," Erik said, " It's to dangerous."

Erik walked back and pulled out some set pieces. Christine grabbed his shoulder and he winced in pain.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you were hurt on your….shoulder" she said trailing off

" It's just a scratch," Erik whispered

" How did you get that scratch?" Christine asked

" A set piece cut me," Erik said, " They're not as dull as they seem."

" Your lying," she whispered  
Erik turned around and said, " Madame you walk back into my life months after I fell from heaven…I told you to forget about the angel of hell…did I not?"

" Erik," she said

" Forget it," he snapped, " I have carved myself a new life here, where I am not judged by those of high class of society."

Erik looked at his wound which remain sensitive and every once in awhile bled, if force was placed on it.

" The Phantom did it, didn't he?" Christine questioned

" Madame, I am the Phantom, what ever he does, I do. I told you that I cut my arm on a set piece, now please excuse me…I have work to do," Erik said

Christine sighed and turned away and walked off back towards the stage. She walked out and Meg looked at her friend, she walked over to Christine.

" Christine?" Meg asked

" It was truly a mistake to come here," Christine said, " I don't deserve his forgiveness."

Meg looked at Christine and said, " Erik is scared, he's scared that he will become his past. That the Phantom will take him back to darkness."

" But he has you Meg," Christine said, " you are his light."

" But there will always be a dull light for you Christine. If he doesn't have closure than his love for me will die as well," Meg said

" I will stay for the show," she said, " Box five?"

Meg smiled and nodded and hugged her friend.

" It's yours," Meg said

She looked at box five and smiled, she felt joy to see her friend happy.

" I'm glad your here Christine," Meg said, " It brings back memories."

Later, Erik undid his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face. He had been working since early morning and hadn't really stopped. Meg walked back stage and looked up at Erik as he fixed a loose board. Alain looked and then whistled to Erik.

" Fix that shirt lad, there's a lady in our presence," Alain called

Erik looked down and Meg smiled seeing Erik working.

" May I come up?" she called

" Are you well dressed?" Erik asked

" Do I look dressed up to you Erik?" she replied

" Then you can come," Erik stated

Erik lowered himself down and lifted Meg into his arms, then pulled them both up. He helped her up and she looked at him, then kissed his cheek.

" Is the show a sell out?" Erik asked

" Almost," Meg said, " Jacqueline, will be singing the countess and Maria is playing the pageboy."

Erik sighed and knelt down on the rafter. He looked at Meg and she joined him, then touched his face.

" What is wrong?" she asked

" Il Muto," Erik said, " It's not over."

" What's not over?" she asked

" I know the name, but the picture is vague to me. I don't really remember what I did," Erik whispered, " All I remember is that I demanded that Christine played the countess and Carlotta played the pageboy."

She gently ran her hand through his hair and kissed his head.

" Your memories are not important, if they are bad," she said

She kissed him and Erik nodded and took Meg into his arms.

" I will not remember," he thought

****

ShowTime

The orchestra warmed up and Erik and the other stagehands helped the performers get ready. Erik walked to Meg and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and kissed him, then Erik placed the rose in her hair.

" Dance well," he said

" For you," she whispered, " my man of mystery."

Erik smiled and kissed her then they got ready and he climbed up the rafters. Erik breathed deep and waited for the curtains to be pulled back.

" Please, don't let anything happen," Erik whispered

Christine sat down in box five and looked at the filling house. She turned to the stage and thought about the wound on Erik's arm. He was hiding something and she knew it…his past was haunting him.

" Erik what are you hiding?" she thought

The show began and Erik watched from the rafters as he and Alain did scenery changing. Erik smiled at Meg as she danced and slightly laughed at the show.

_" Don't get to comfortable Erik,"_

" What do you want?" Erik thought

_" To show you the past,"_

" I refuse," Erik thought

_" Then let me introduce death to you,"_

" You wouldn't dare," Erik thought

_" I would,"_

Alain heard something and got up and Erik looked at Alain. Alain walked off the rafter on the other side and Erik narrowed his eyes.

" Leave him alone," Erik growled

_" Not in this life time Erik, maybe in another. Look to the chandelier, I'll be there is three seconds," _

Erik looked at the chandelier and shook his head. Then stood up and went after Alain. Erik ran past the other stagehands in fear that his reflection would cause chaos.

The loft door opened and there a shadow stood and hid behind the chandelier. He looked at the stage and then at box five.

" Am I correct to believe that my demands were not met. Box five is to be left open for my use," the Phantom's voice rang

Everything stopped and looked up at the dark figure, people gasped seeing this familiar shape. Madame Giry looked up and sighed as she saw the Phantom's dark figure.

" I see you," Alain thought

He went into the loft's second door and went to find the Phantom. Erik rushed after Alain pushing the past the ropes.

" I remember," Erik thought, " I remember death….I killed a man…I killed Joseph Buquet."

" Maestro," Jacqueline said

Meg looked up as the Phantom vanished into the loft and she saw Alain walk out seconds after.

" Oh, no," Meg whispered

Christine rose from where she sat and looked at Alain, she then looked at Meg. Alain walked through the door the Phantom left and went after him. Erik came out the second door and breathed deep.

" Phantom," he said

_" Death, let it be brought upon you,"_

Jacqueline sang out and the play continued, but Meg became scared. She was afraid that once again the Phantom's madness would kill.

" Erik, the rafters," she said to him off stage

" Stay clear," Erik said

Erik ran through the other rafters and Alain looked seeing a shadowed figured standing across from him.

" What do you want?" Alain questioned

He ran one way and the Phantom leapt using the ropes. He ran down one side and the Phantom leapt towards him.

" Alain!" Erik shouted

The Phantom grabbed Alain by his shirt and threw him to the rafter.

" Leave me alone," Alain said

Erik climbed into the rafters and saw the Phantom and saw the noose. Erik ran towards the Phantom and grabbed his cloak. The Phantom turned around and kicked at Erik.

" Run damn it!" Erik shouted

" Why are you fighting me?" the Phantom asked

" You self absorbed bastard," Erik said

He grabbed the noose and slipped it around the Phantom's neck.

" Raise your hand at the level of your eyes Monsieur!" Erik shouted

The Phantom kicked Erik in the face, Erik held the noose still. He pulled the Phantom down still holding the rope. Alain got up and ran to the other ropes, but the Phantom grabbed Alain's leg. Erik tied the rope to a rafter's wooden pillar.

" I end this now," Erik said

" Kill me now and you lose all hope," the Phantom said

" Then I will lose what I have too," Erik said

He kicked the Phantom to the edge and the Phantom fought back against Erik. The Phantom's foot found the edge and Erik punched him. He fell back and the noose tighten. Erik fell to his knees, choking. The performers screamed seeing the Phantom and Meg gasped.

" Is he dead?" one asked

Me looked the noose and looked up and saw Erik's arm hanging over the rafter's edge.

" Erik!" she shouted, " Alain cut the Phantom down!"

" Are you mad?" Alain questioned

" Save Erik!" Meg shouted

Alain pulled out a knife and began to cut the rope that tied around the Phantom's neck. Erik opened his eyes and moaned and looked at Alain.

" What are you doing?" Erik asked gasping

" I don't know why, but this man is the only one keeping you a live lad. That young woman down there loves you and wants you alive," Alain said

Erik got up gasping for air and crawled towards the stage hand to stop him. The Phantom's eyes opened and the performers gasped seeing him alive. Erik felt life return to him and knew trouble was to follow."

" Alain move!" Erik shouted

Alain looked at Erik and found it to late to do so, the Phantom swung himself upward and stabbed Alain with Alain's own knife.

" No!" Erik shouted

The Phantom pulled the noose off his neck and slipped it on Alain's neck.

" Lad, don't let him…live," Alain whispered

The Phantom pushed Alain off the rafter and the noose pulled tightly around his neck. People screamed seeing this. Madame Giry rose, Christine gasped covering her mouth.

" Close the curtain do it now!" Madame Giry shouted

The curtain closed and she ran down to the stage, Meg ran to her and she looked up at Erik and saw the Phantom standing there.

" Why?" she called

" I warned you Madame, I warned you all," the Phantom replied

" You killed an innocent man," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg and closed his eyes and the Phantom lifted Erik up. Erik's limp body hanged over the Phantom's hold. Meg breathed deep and tied to hold her anger back.

" This is the reason I live, blame him," the Phantom said

" Erik! Open your eyes!" Meg shouted, " Open your eyes!"

" Your pathetic Meg, he will no longer exist," the Phantom said

Christine came behind the stage and looked up, her eyes widen as she saw him standing there.

" Christine," the Phantom whispered

The Phantom looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

" Forgive me Madame," he mockingly, " Your presence here now is only deathly."

He lifted Erik's limp body high over the rafters and Meg looked up. The Phantom's cloak fell from around him and they knocked it away from their view. Both the Phantom and Erik were gone and Meg climbed up the rafter ropes.

" Erik! Erik!" Meg shouted

She saw only the white mask and a red rose tied with a black ribbon. She slammed her fist against the rafter boards.

" No!" she cried


	10. Down Once More

****

Chapter 10: Down Once More

The Phantom walked into the cellars of darkness and laid Erik onto a bed. He looked at his reflection and sneered at him.

" You have only caused yourself greater pain Erik," the Phantom said

He shut a wooden door and walked into the foyer of the domain. He looked around the darken cellar and gently blew on the candle operas and they lit. He sat down at the organ and opened up an unfinished score. He began to play it and stopped to fix it at some points.

Meg sat on the edge of the stage and Christine wiped her tears.

" Here Madame," the conductor said

" Thank you," Christine said taking the handkerchief

Meg hugged Christine and Christine stroked Meg's head as she cried.

" He's alright, the Phantom won't harm him…he can't," Christine said, " Erik is strong."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and then at the other performers.

" He would have died if the Phantom remained hanging," Meg whispered, " this is my fault. Erik was trying to save us all."

" Shh, Meg," Christine said

After tears were shed a stagehand carried Meg to her room and laid her to rest. Christine shut the door and looked at Madame Giry.

" How did this happen?" Christine asked

" Erik lost his memories," Madame Giry said, " He remembered nothing until I gave him back his mask and it seemed that the mask had something to it."

" Then burn the mask," Christine said

Madame Giry sighed and looked at the Mask at hand.

" I'm afraid it's not that easy," Madame Giry said, " Erik's mask tells his history and that is where the Phantom carved himself into."

Madame sighed and held the mask close and Christine listened as Madame Giry told her what happen the last few months. Christine leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

" I think his goal is make Erik relive his past," Madame Giry said

" That would be dangerous," Christine said

" Madame, is there away that I can help, it would seem that the Phantom's anger is fueled by Erik's past thoughts of me loving Raoul," Christine said

" I'm afraid there's nothing you can do," Madame Giry said

Erik opened his eyes and looked around, the darkness was pushed away as his eyes adjusted. He moaned a little and then sat up, rubbing his head.

" Where am I?" Erik thought

Erik got up and stumbled in dark, but then saw light peeping through the door. He opened the door and heard the steady flow of music. Erik walked out and looked around, then walked down a hall to enter the foyer. There sat the Phantom on the organ, that he had been working on, but it was obvious that it was fixed. Erik slightly staggered down some steps and looked at the Phantom. He lifted a candle holder and advanced towards his kidnapper. Erik took a deep breath and looked at his reflection before swinging the candle holder. He swung it at his reflection, but as he did the Phantom grabbed the candle holder.

" You ignorant disfigured man," the Phantom said

Erik backed off and the Phantom turned to Erik as he rose.

" You don't think before you act. I saw you coming within the mirrors around me," the Phantom said

He threw the candle holder to the side and looked at Erik. The Phantom grabbed Erik by his shirt and threw him to ground. He stepped on Erik's chest and Erik looked at him.

" What do you want with me?" Erik growled

" What do I want with you? Hmm let me think," the Phantom said, " Perhaps that I am your memories and you're my body."

" I told you already I don't need those," Erik said

The Phantom put more weight onto Erik chest and Erik looked at his reflection. He could only wonder why his reflection had become stronger.

" Monsieur your not seeing eye to eye with me," the Phantom said

Erik breathed deeper trying to calm down, but there was no way, he was suffocating him.

" You look so pathetic," the Phantom said

He removed his foot and Erik gasped for air, he got up and looked at the Phantom. The Phantom laughed and walked into a room, then came out with some wine.

" You will never win," Erik said

" I didn't win before, the woman we wanted married her childhood lover, while she left us in misery." the Phantom said, " Don't you get it Erik; your not wanted in society, you're an outcast, a freak and will never be accepted as the greatest genius that you are."

" I have found a new way of life, why don't you just leave me be," Erik said

" Never," the Phantom spat, " Not until all your memories have retuned."

" Your wasting your time Phantom," Erik said, " I refuse to accept any more."

The Phantom looked at Erik and handed him a glass of wine. He poured himself another glass and looked at Erik.

" It's too late Erik," the Phantom said

He downed the wine and set the glass aside.

" Why stop when your so close?" the Phantom questioned

" So, close to what?" Erik asked

" Becoming me," the Phantom said

" I don't want to become you," Erik said

" You will!" the Phantom shouted

Erik threw the glass down and walked towards the Phantom. He grabbed him by his shirt and narrowed his eyes.

" I won't, now let me go," Erik growled each word

The Phantom looked at Erik and grabbed Erik by his wrist.

" You will," the Phantom said, " Because you already have."

The Phantom shoved Erik back and turned away.

" Not if your dead," Erik said

" Kill me Erik and you will see that you too will die after I'm dead, because those people will think you killed that man" the Phantom said, " I'm the only thing keeping you alive, so you might as well get use to me being around."

Erik breathed deep as the Phantom walked off and he vanished. Erik came to his knees and fell faint.

Meg opened her eyes the next morning and looked around. She sat up and breathed deep, then saw she was in her room. She got up and opened the door, there she saw her mother and the stagehand resting in chairs. She walked off and draped a cloak around her to fend off the dampness. She ran down the hall towards Erik's room, hoping to find what happen yesterday a dream. She opened his door and entered and saw the empty bed, but what was there was a white mask and rose. She looked in the mirror and saw her tear stained face and touched the mask. She looked at the dress coat and cloak lying there, but what usually laid there was no longer. She grabbed his coat and held it close to her, she felt tears fall from her face as she thought of the night before.

" Erik," she cried, " Why did he take you?"

Madame Giry opened her eyes and saw Meg's door was opened. She sat up and walked in to see Meg was gone. She woke the stagehand and together they looked around. Madame Giry alerted Christine and she joined her, then they headed down to Erik's room. They opened the door and saw Meg sheathing a blade, she was dressed in pants and a white shirt and her hair pulled back.

" Meg?" her mother questioned

Met turned around and looked at her mother.

" I'm going down there and looking for him. Erik is there and I won't let him get hurt," Meg said

" You can't," Christine said

" Christine, please, you asked if there was anything you could do to stop this madness and I believe there is," Meg said, " You and I must go together, down once more to his dungeon of his black despair."

Christine looked at Meg and nodded and Madame Giry looked at the two girls, this was fate to save the man they both cared about.

" I don't think a dress is the best," she said

Meg smiled and pulled out a shirt and pants from Erik's wardrobe closet. She was helped in getting dressed and Meg looked at her mother.

" Go save him," Madame Giry said

Meg and Christine ran off and headed to the cellars, with hope in their hearts to finally defeat the Phantom.

Erik laid in the bed once more and the Phantom walked into the room. He carried a glass of something, along with a candle opera to light the way. He sat both down and sat on the bed, then cut his own hand, there he dropped his blood into the glass. He mixed and then looked at Erik. He slipped his arm under Erik's back and raised him up.

" Drink this," the Phantom said

Erik moaned as the glass was placed to his lips, the bitter taste made Erik push it away. The Phantom refused to move the glass away, he pressed the glass to Erik's lips again; this time finishing the liquid substance.

Erik coughed and the Phantom looked at him, he wiped the spilt liquid off Erik's lips.

" Pitiful creature," he said, " Why don't you just give in?"

" Meg," Erik whispered, " Meg."

" Stop thinking of her!" the Phantom shouted, " She's no longer your concern!"

The Phantom grabbed the candle opera and walked off. Erik laid there as his body fully relaxed and the mixture let him sleep.

_" Darkness is what you only know Erik, why fight it?"_

Meg and Christine walked down the steep steps and Christine looked around. She saw carvings in the stone walls of angels and devils; the candle light made the pictures move as they descended deeper into the cellars of a war between good and evil. She looked at Meg as she guided the way.

" Meg," Christine said, " What happened to Erik?"

" He lost his memories," Meg said

" No, I mean after the Opera Populaire incident," Christine restated

Meg looked ahead and thought back to what happen.

" I found Erik, he was like a wandering child…so lost…so helpless," Meg said, " He had been wandering the streets of Paris for days. His body showed starvation and illness. He need guidance and so I took him to the opera house here. From there I nursed him back to health, but it was apparent that he had suffered more than what I could care for. I called for a doctor once Erik revived from his 6 day sleep, from there he became the stagehand afraid of nothing. His memory loss did not bother him and his face no longer a factor. He was free, but that all changed when my mother found the white mask. She brought me his belongs and that was among one of them, it was obvious that Erik became attracted to the mask again so it was only time that He returned."

" So, your saying the white mask has something to do with the Phantom's return…but how is it possible that he is given flesh…he talks, walks, sounds, looks and acts like Erik," Christine said

" I'm afraid it doesn't become any easier," Meg said

She stopped and pulled a lever and a gate opened and they took it down to the hidden two levels.

" This place is like the Opera Populaire," Christine said

" Erik discovered these to cellars, they were sealed off for some reason," Meg said," We decided to use them for storage as well."

Meg and Christine came down to the fourth level and Meg looked ahead.

" There," she whispered

The Phantom looked up at the chimes and smiled, he rose and walked into the room. He lit the candles and looked at Erik, then walked to the bedside.

" Wake up," the Phantom said

His hand touched Erik's face and Erik opened his eyes and narrowed his eyes. He threw a punch at the Phantom, but the Phantom caught his hand.

" Come with me and you may live through this," the Phantom said

Erik was grabbed by his wrist and dragged to the foyer. The Phantom tied Erik's hands to a gate and his legs. Three nooses were placed around Erik's neck and the Phantom turned around. Erik breathed deeply, feeling his body giving up on him, the Phantom slapped Erik awake.

" You need to stay awake to watch her suffer," the Phantom said

" Leave her alone," Erik said, " You got want you wanted."

Meg and Christine walked towards the gate and the Phantom turned around once more.

" Erik!" Meg cried

" Welcome Madame and Mademoiselle, I was hoping you would come," the Phantom said

" Let him go Phantom," Meg said, " I beg you, can't you see that he is ill."

" He's drugged, of course he's ill," the Phantom spat

" Let him go," Meg said, " I beg you…let him go."

" Your lovers pleas is almost like your own Erik," the Phantom said, " But it won't work."

Christine looked at the Phantom and Erik.

" Phantom let him go," Christine said

The Phantom walked over to her and smiled.

" Truly Madame you are still naïve," the Phantom said, " Ever since you married the Vicomte de Chagny, you or more ignorant than ever."

" You are going to burn in hell," Christine spat

" Been there," the Phantom said, " I've been forgotten as well."

The Phantom walked over to Erik and grabbed him by his hair. Erik slightly growled and struggled.

" This is what I have become, a spineless creature," the Phantom said yanking Erik's head up

" You hid before, that is spineless too," Christine said

" Madame, I am willing to forgive you if you swallow your pride and return to me as both your teacher and lover," the Phantom said, " I am the one after all, who made you great."

Christine looked at the Phantom as he still held Erik's head up by his hair. Erik looked at Christine, with fear in his eyes.

" Don't do it Christine," Meg said

" Shut up," the Phantom growled at Meg, " let her make her own decision."

The Phantom pulled one noose and Erik gasped feeling sudden tightness.

" Don't make her chose again," Erik growled

" Let him go," Meg said

" I said shut up!" the Phantom shouted

Meg looked at him as she wrapped her hands around the gate's bars. The Phantom looked at Erik, still seeing Erik was really unaware of what was going on.

" Please, Phantom let him go," Meg whispered, " If you hurt him, then you will only hurt yourself."

The Phantom looked at her and pulled a lever and the gate opened. Meg and Christine both entered and Christine stopped Meg. Meg looked at Christine as she looked at the Phantom. She walked towards him, he watched her approach him with a gentle face.

" Let him go," she whispered

Erik looked at Christine and Meg stood there in confusion. She followed Christine and then walked towards Erik.

" You have crossed this line once before," the Phantom said

" And I am willing to cross it again," Christine said

The Phantom put out his hand and Christine looked at him.

" To save another's life you will sacrifice your life to me," the Phantom said

" Christine don't" Meg said

" If you let him go," Christine said, " Erik is your life line, if he dies so do you and you will lose."

The Phantom looked at her and Meg walked over to Christine.

" Don't Christine," Meg said

The Phantom grabbed Meg and pushed her away from Christine. He took Christine in his arms and released Erik from the nooses. Erik gasped and the Phantom cut one set of ropes making Erik drop to the ground.

" Erik," Meg said

She came to her knees and took Erik in her arms. He looked at her and touched her face.

" Don't let her do it," Erik whispered, " Don't make her chose."

" I won't, cause I'm going to take her place," Meg said

" No Meg," Erik said

" Shh, you are he and he is you, I'm with you either way," Meg whispered

She kissed him and then laid him softly on the ground, he looked at her weakly. She stood and took a deep breath and then turned around.

" Phantom, take me instead," Meg pleaded

The Phantom looked at her and smiled then laughed. He looked at Christine and then back at Meg.

" My dear, you dare sacrifice yourself for your lover and your friend…how sweet," the Phantom mocked

He walked over to Meg and grabbed her in his arms, his hand wrapped around her neck and up to her face. He looked at her and turned her around to face him.

" Let her go Phantom," Erik's voice said

The Phantom turned to Erik seeing him standing up weakly. He smiled and held Meg to him.

" Your only my reflection," the Phantom laughed, " What good are you if you can't even stand."

Erik narrowed his eyes as he leaned against the gate, his breaths were deep and the Phantom laughed at him.

" Who will save such a weak disfigured man?" the Phantom questioned

" Myself," Erik replied

He pushed himself up and walked over towards the Phantom.

" This will end today," Erik growled

" You said that last time and frankly I'm getting tiered of hearing it," the Phantom said

He pushed Meg to the side and drew a blade, from a sheath off the wall. Erik drew the sword from Meg's sheath and looked at the Phantom.

" Shall we Monsieur?" Erik questioned

Christine helped Meg up and they looked at Erik and the Phantom. They tapped each other's blades and then charged at each other. Erik slashed at the Phantom and cut a piece of his shirt. The Phantom looked at him and came at him, both slashed and dodged each other's blades. The drug, that the Phantom had given Erik, was no longer effecting Erik's movement. Erik forced the Phantom back against the wall and they held their blades at a stalemate. Meg looked at them and the Phantom threw Erik back, as they once more waltzed with their blades. The Phantom attacked hard and Erik fell against hard ground. The Phantom thrust his blade downward at Erik, Erik rolled to his side; but the blade stabbed his arm. The Phantom winced feeling the effects of the stab in his arm. Erik kicked the Phantom in the gut and the Phantom pulled the blade from Erik's arm. Erik got up and continued on fighting as he stabbed the Phantom's leg. The Phantom fell from Erik's powerful attack, he looked at Erik and Meg breathed deep.

" It's over!" Erik shouted

He thrust the blade downward.

" Stop!" Christine shouted

Erik looked at her and looked down seeing Meg protecting the Phantom. Erik looked at Meg and breathed deep.

" Meg," he whispered

" If you kill him Erik, you kill yourself and me as well," Meg said, " I can't live a moment without seeing your face."

" Meg," he said, " Look who your protecting."

" I'm protecting you from yourself, if you kill him you become him," Meg said, " He's apart of us all, we're the ones who kept him alive, not just you."


	11. Shattered Glass

****

Chapter 11: Shattered Glass

The Phantom looked at Meg as she remained protecting him. Erik still held his position and looked at Meg.

" He killed a man," Erik said

Meg came to her knees and looked at the Phantom. He breathed deep and looked at Erik and then at Meg. She touched his face and pushed back his fallen hair.

" The Phantom of the Opera has always been loved," Meg whispered

Erik looked at her trying to understand what Meg meant by that. He put his blade away and lifted the Phantom's blade up.

" You should be lucky I didn't kill you," Erik said, " To save these two, I would have gladly taken my life."

Erik turned away placing his hand on his forehead and Meg stood up. She put her hand out to the Phantom and he stared up at her. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up. His other hand closed over Meg's soft hand and she looked at him.

" Your soft Mademoiselle," the Phantom whispered

" I got it from my mother Monsieur," Meg said

She place her hand over his and looked at Erik, he was suffering and he fell to his knees.

" Erik," Meg cried

She turned to run to him, but the Phantom continued to hold her hands. She looked at him and he smiled.

" I can't let you go Meg," he said

" Let her go," Erik whispered

" Meg," Christine said

" Stay back Christine," the Phantom growled

He looked at Erik and smiled at him and with a flip of his wrist his cloak wrapped around Meg and himself.

" Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her?" the Phantom said

Erik opened his eyes and he stood in water and Meg was dressed in a white dress. The Phantom walked out into the lake with welcoming arms.

" Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" the Phantom shouted

Tossed the noose over Erik's neck and pulled it, he walked over to him and laughed.

" Erik," Meg cried

He tied Erik's hands to the gate and placed another lasso around Erik's neck.

" Hold your hands at the level of your eyes!" the Phantom mockingly said

Erik looked at the Phantom and Meg ran towards the water.

" Tell me Erik do you remember this?" the Phantom asked

" Please, I beg of you leave him be," Meg said

The Phantom looked at Erik as he remained tied to the gate again. Erik struggled, but he couldn't move. He looked at the Phantom as he backed up and grabbed Meg into his arms.

" I have made you a life here Meg," the Phantom said, " Erik can not give you a life…he can only destroy yours."

" Your lying," Meg said

The Phantom pulled a second noose and Erik gagged and Meg breathed deep.

" Start a new life with me life with me-buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your love to his death!" the Phantom shouted

He grabbed Meg by her arm and she looked at him and breathed deep. She felt tears fall from her face and she looked at Erik.

" Your so full of anger," she whispered, " so scared."

She pulled away from him and walked towards Erik, the Phantom looked at her with slight sadness. Meg reached up to Erik and pressed her lips against his. Erik kissed her back and she pulled away.

" If you chose him my life will be over Meg. He's taken everything, but I won't let him take you," Erik said, " You are the key to my survival in this damned world."

Meg nodded and kissed him again and touched Erik's face.

" He feels everything you feel," she whispered, " Each kiss I give you, he feels…when I touch your face he feels the tender touch."

Meg kissed him again and this time deepened the kiss.

" Erik I will save you from yourself," Meg said

She kissed him and then turned towards the Phantom. The Phantom look towards her as she approached him. She stared at him as she stood in the water, she touched the Phantom's face as he stared down at her. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his face.

" Touch me, Trust me," he whispered, " I am truly who you want."

" I trust you," she whispered, " I will trust you."

She entwined her fingers with his and he looked at her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

" Give me courage," she whispered, " Let me show him that I care about him too and that he is not a lone."

Erik closed his eyes and saw a memory flash before his eyes. He opened his eyes seeing Christine standing before him. She reached up and kissed him and then looked at him. He was stunned that she would do such a thing and then she kissed him…a lovers' kissed. He kissed her back holding that long kiss. She pulled away and looked at him, he stared at her in utter surprise. He backed away from her and shook his head.

" Take her-forget me-forget all of this…leave me alone-forget all you've seen," Erik said, " Go now-don't let them find you! Take the boat-swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell."

Christine ran to Raoul and untied him and looked at Erik. He breathed deep and looked back at her.

" Go….Go now…go now and leave me!" he exclaimed

Christine helped Raoul and looked at Erik as they got on the boat and Erik pushed candles and threw the music off the organ.

" Christine….oh Christine," Erik whispered, " How could I let you look at me like that."

He came to a room and looked at the music box as it chimed with a song and he whispered the words.

" Erik," a soft voice said

Erik looked up and saw Christine standing there. She walked to him and removed the ring.

" Christine I love you…" he whispered

She knelt down and placed the ring in his hand and closed it.

" Someday Erik, you will find her," Christine whispered, " Take care of her Erik and don't let her stray from you."

She kissed him once more and then walked off and Erik looked at the ring in his hand.

" You alone can make my soul take flight…." Erik cried out, " It's over the music of the night."

He got up and took a candle holder and smashed the mirrors and looked at himself.

" No more will I become hell's prey," he thought

He smashed the larger of the mirrors and walked through the mirror.

" Into the light this scared creature will crawl," Erik said

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Meg as she reached up and pressed her lips against the Phantom's. The Phantom breathed deep feeling Meg's lips against his. He kissed her fully and pulled her into his arms. She pulled away and touched his face and then kissed him again.

" How could I have let you stray so far," the Phantom whispered

" I'm right here," she whispered

She placed her hand on his heart and suddenly everything faded around them. Erik fell from the noose's hold and he looked up at Meg. Christine gasped seeing Meg reaching up and kissing the Phantom once more. Erik got up and reached for a candle opera and looked at the Phantom.

" Meg," he whispered, " Your beauty is what I wish to see every time I wake up."

Erik looked at the Phantom and held the candle Opera.

" It's over Phantom," Erik said, " Your music of the night is over."

Erik pulled back a sheet and revealed large mirrors and the Phantom looked at him.

" Good bye my reflection," Erik said

He swung the candle opera and smashed on mirror and the gasped in pain. Erik looked at him and Meg glanced at the Phantom as he wince in pain. Erik swung again at the first mirror and the Phantom shouted in pain.

" Tonight I seal your fate…it's over now," Erik said

He smashed the mirror into tiny pieces and then slammed the candle opera into the second mirror and the Phantom came to his knees, blood dripped from his face and Meg fell to her knees.

" Meg, please," he whispered, " Don't let the memories fade."

Erik smashed the second mirror until it no longer had glass in it. He looked at the third one and looked at Meg as she held the Phantom in her arms. His mask slipped off his face and Erik pulled back the candle opera and threw it into the third mirror. It shattered the mirror and the Phantom shattered into pieces in Meg's arms, leaving only the white mask. She breathed deep and saw the pieces of shattered glass on the ground.

" Erik, he's gone," she whispered

Erik fell to the ground and Christine breathed deep and Meg looked at Erik. She ran to Erik and took him in her arms.

" Erik," she whispered holding him, " It's over, the nightmare is gone."

Christine walked over to Meg and knelt down beside Erik.

" Come on let's get him to a safe place," Christine whispered

6 months later

Meg looked over the sleeping town and took in the freshness and watched the sunrise break through the darkness. Erik walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she saw the mask upon his face and his nicely dress attire upon his back.

" He's there…the Phantom of the Opera," Meg whispered

" Inside your mind," Erik whispered

He ran his hand down to her stomach and she pressed her hand on his.

" The future is opened for this little one," Meg whispered, " I know one thing, there will be no Phantom."

_" Those who have seen my face draw back in fear, but those who have shown compassion become the mask I wear. Christine, Meg, I owe you life,"_

In sleep, he sang to me, In dreams, he came…that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…..And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there-inside my mind.

THE END


End file.
